


Wilde and Whimsy

by chasingbluefish, obsob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Dumbledore killed Voldemort, Everyone lives, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Made up Magic, Murder, MurderRomcom, Other, Remus never went to Hogwarts, WolfstarBigBang2018, boys being bad at communicating, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbluefish/pseuds/chasingbluefish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsob/pseuds/obsob
Summary: In a world where Dumbledore defeated Voldemort during the first war, the wizarding community is picking up the pieces and getting back to their lives. Remus Lupin becomes a person of interest in a murder at the bookshop where he works and Sirius Black and James Potter, aurors, are sent to investigate. As they navigate the crime itself, Remus and Sirius realize that there is something to their instant chemistry. But they need to keep their newfound attraction under wraps while trying to find the killer and stop them from claiming more victims.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> A huge shout out to everyone who put up with my whinging and questions while writing this. You guys are amazing. My darling beta, you are my soulmate. Nacho and Jamie you two rock my socks. Best mods. Obsob, your art is fucking incredible. You are beyond talented and I'm so happy we got paired together. I didn't have time to edit this from my end but my beta read as I wrote so hopefully there are no glaring errors and if there are PLEASE let me know. Thanks in advance to everyone who might read this. Love you all and thanks for making my first long fic possible xoxoxo
> 
> hey it's obsob! I hope u all enjoy this fic - I had such fun drawing 4 it and loved reading it, I hope u guys enjoy it too!!!

 

With one careful slide of his thumb, Remus Lupin expertly smoothed a thick sheet of rich blue paper across the inside cover of a rather large volume of spells. A straight edge followed to make sure the adhesion was complete. Its owner had recently found it stashed in an attic long after the usual protection spells against damp and mildew had worn off. An entire re-binding had been necessary. Although it could be entirely done by magic, Remus preferred to do some parts by hand, especially on old tomes like this. There was a history there from years of use, notes and scribbles in the margins and hints of magic from every other hand that had come to pass. 

 

"Remus! Are you up there?!" The warm rumble of his employer's voice carried up the old stairway and the wizard straightened up, arms raising in a long stretch. There was an audible crack.

 

"Yeah! Just finishing!" Hazel eyes regarded the perfectly edged paper and smooth leather. Retrieving his wand, he muttered a few quick spells to set and protect his efforts. Magic licked along the seams, tightening any minute openings and activating the anti-rot charms.

 

"I'm heading out to fetch us some lunch. Mind the bell?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

He listened as heavy footsteps crossed the floor below followed by the sound of the door, then the bell, and finally, a hearty slam. 

 

Remus slipped off of his stool and moved the book to the box it had been delivered in. His tea was long cold but another silent spell had it steaming and fresh once more. Teacup in hand, he exited the workroom and took the stairs down. 

 

A large stone fireplace flickered brightly against the far wall, overstuffed armchairs and a rather comfortable chaise were clustered around it on a faded rug. Books filled the shelves that lined the walls and curved down two aisles from floor to ceiling. A large wooden table and some wooden chairs had been set in the center. Even the open balcony contained a seat or two next to the iron railings. Signs denoting each section were labeled in Remus' careful script, a far cry from his hasty scribbles upstairs. 

 

Whimsy and Wilde had the ambiance of an eccentric library or a forgotten study discovered in an old mansion. And Porlock Wragby, the proprietor, preferred it that way.  

 

A low-backed stool was behind the large desk that served as their counter.

 

Grabbing a cushion, Remus slid onto the seat and tucked it behind him. Only three customers were browsing, one curled up in an armchair at the fire, one skimming the obscure spell section, and another hesitating near the table.

 

“Mr. Lupin, do you happen to have anything new in regards to the Mediterranean? I’m going on holiday soon and I’m rather uninformed of the community there.”

 

Mr. Tully was a fairly regular visitor to the store although he seemed to be constantly waffling over his choices. 

 

“Are you thinking of taking a more muggle approach or a fully magical trip?” Remus slipped from his stool and came around. 

 

“Oh...I haven’t quite thought about it. What would you recommend?” 

 

“Well...my mother is a muggle so I’m quite comfortable in both. It all has to do with personal preference. The local flora and fauna are incredible from what I’ve heard. Just be careful of the merpeople.”

 

“Quite beautiful.”

 

“Yes. They’re the reason behind a lot of muggle legends about sailors being lured away.”

 

“Right. I do want to do a bit of exploring. There’s a wonderful walkabout program for visiting witches and wizards.”

 

“Alright. Give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can find, Mr. Tully.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

And off Remus went. He knew the store like the back of his hand. Muggle books were housed on the second floor along the balcony and he quickly found a Mediterranean travel guide along with another detailing local cuisine. A quick check in the herbology section turned up  _ Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties _ while a peek in creatures had a small book on the area’s magizoology. A rather fetching merwoman was depicted on the cover.

 

No more than ten minutes had passed before he arrived back at his counter.

 

“These should be helpful. We have two estate sales to attend this week and, if we happen to see anything else, I’m sure Mr. Wragby will be happy to send an owl.”

 

Tully blinked down at the books for a moment before quickly flicking through  them. A light blush dusted his cheeks when the merwoman blew a kiss. 

 

“I’ll take them all.”

 

As a second hand shop, Wilde and Whimsy quite regularly saw sales donated back and Remus fully expected to see the first three volumes returned. Perhaps not the siren though. She seemed to have made a rather big impression on the wizard.

 

Over at the register, Remus quickly rang through the sale and was waving off his customer when the door swung open. Porlock was carrying a thermos and a paper bag but paused to greet and quickly chat with Tully before coming in. 

 

“That man is in a lot of trouble.” The elder wizard chuckled, setting it all down on the desk. Inside were crusty sandwiches from the shop down the road and some crisps. 

 

“I did warn him.”

 

“He seems quite enamoured with that merwoman.”

 

Together they moved over to the central table and spread the food out between them. 

 

Porlock was dressed in his usual faded robes, a tasseled cab atop his balding head. Remus had always been tempted to tell his employer that he had an uncanny resemblance to the muggle Santa Claus, but wasn’t sure if the overture would be appreciated. But it was all there. The rotund figure, the bushy beard, and pink cheeks. Or perhaps he was already aware? In his five years of employment Remus had yet to see the wizard in a shade of red. 

 

“Ms. Agnell mentioned that her brother is cleaning out his study. He’d be willing to part with a few books. Think you could run over there this afternoon?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Perfect. She also said her niece would be more than happy to help out next week when you’re away for a few days.”

 

“Oh?” At the mention of his monthly disappearances, Remus immediately ducked his head. Despite his employer’s seeming ease with Lycanthropy, the younger man tended to avoid any mention. A recent scar along the underside of his jaw tingled in sympathy. 

 

“I didn’t say anything, just that your mother is unwell and you need to be home. I think the girl fancies you honestly.”

 

“Then I feel awful.”

 

“Well, I may have let drop that you were seeing a young man across the way.”

 

“Porlock!”

 

“You were.”

 

“A year ago.”

 

“I thought perhaps it was him you’ve been mooning over these last few months.”

 

“I’m not mooning over anyone.”

 

“I saw that bruise on your neck, young man. I may be old and fat now but I wasn’t always alone. I know a lovebite when I see one.”

 

“Ugh…” Remus rubbed at his face, fingers dragging up to tug at unkempt waves. “There isn’t anyone. No one to moon over as you so eloquently put it.”

 

A kind smile curved the elder man’s lips and he popped a crisp into his mouth. “Well, if there were, I would be more than happy for you.”

 

“Hm.” Gone were the days when Remus would point out that not everyone would be quite so accepting of not only a werewolf but a gay one at that. The sentiment however, remained. He was still reticent to discuss his love life, or more accurately, lack of one. 

 

A few failed attempts at relationships were all he’d needed to realise his condition would put paid to any attempt at romance. Even so, there were places he could go when he felt the need to lose himself. And for now? It was enough. It would have to be. 

 

“I’m having some friends round tonight. In the shop.” Porlock had already finished off his sandwich and nearly all of his crisps.

 

“Oh?”

 

“The usual lot. Don’t worry about making it back on time.”

 

“Right, what’s the brother’s name?”

 

“Lionel.”

 

“Agnell?”

 

“Yes. Sarah never married.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll send an owl once I’m there to let you know what it’s like.”

 

“You can set out as soon as you finish the commission from the Askews.”

 

“Was just finished when you called about lunch.” 

 

“Of course you were. Thank Merlin, Dumbledore sent you to me. Here...could you stop by the shops as well?” His companion dug into a pocket in his robes and came up with a folded parchment. “Never can have enough ink. Or glue. Or parchment.”

 

“Yeah, course.” Remus quickly took the paper and tucked it into his own pockets. 

 

“No rush. Finish up your food first.” 

 

The proprietor shifted out of his seat and headed for their workroom up the stairs.

  
  


An hour later, Remus was knocking on the door of Mr. Agnell’s small cottage and being welcomed inside. What had been described to them as a study was more or less an entire attic full of books. The bibliophile in Remus was thrilled but he knew immediately that this would be an all afternoon and into the evening type of job. Once an owl had been sent to inform his employer of developments he was left to browse with a cup of tea. 

 

Light shifted slowly through the window panes as the young werewolf worked methodically shelf by shelf. Every so often someone would appear with tea or an offer of food but the passage of time seemed inconsequential. 

 

Hidden between heavy legal tomes and latin dictionaries were muggle classics and obscure fact compendiums. A century old spellbook and creatures galore. When his host came back upstairs nearly six hours later it was to find the youth sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by a pile of literature nearly as tall as his head.

 

 

 

“Find anything interesting?” He asked, amused.

 

“Quite. Are you sure you’re willing to part with these? You have an amazing collection.”

 

“I’m not so attached to them. Neither is my sister. They’ve kind of piled up over the years and I thought it’s finally time to pare down. As long as you stayed away from the section I mentioned, everything else is up for perusal.”

 

With a long stretch, Remus carefully unfolded himself from the floor. 

 

“Mr. Wragby will be thrilled with these. I’ll owl him a list and he’ll send an offer.”

 

“That sounds perfectly fine.”

 

“Would it be alright if I called again tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll be out in the morning but any time after lunch would be fine.”

 

“Excellent. Thank you so much for letting us in, Mr. Agnell.” 

 

Hands were shook and after polite goodbyes Remus found himself spilling out onto the street and finding it dark. 

 

A quick check of the pocket watch showed it to be close to nine p.m.

 

“Christ.” He muttered, running fingers through his hair and straightening his robes. 

 

The shop was only a twenty minute walk from their client’s home and after being shut up in an attic all day the fresh air was a welcome prospect. 

 

In his pocket was a list of fifty two books, a mix of novels, non-fiction, and various magical texts. He knew Porlock would be over the moon with the finds and as he went over possible monetary amounts, the wizard hummed under his breath. 

 

The carved wooden sign denoting Whimsy and Wilde rocked slightly in the breeze and Remus glanced up at the fancy letters and stack of books. A feeling of home settled over him and the hum slowly transformed into a whistle as he undid the wards placed at closing and unlocked the door. 

 

One foot in and that sense of peace instantly vanished. Remnants of magic tinged the air but it was a thick, oily kind of magic. Malevolent. 

 

“Porlock?” He called, wand already out. Goosebumps sped across his skin, hairs tingling. An infinite sense of wrong pervaded his senses and what was that smell? He knew it. His brain was certainly trying to fling the answer at him but couldn’t seem to get it to a point past the fact that it brought dread.  “Porlock?!” Remus let his voice rise to a shout. 

 

All of a sudden the heavy scent came to him again and he froze. The cloying iron of it.

 

Blood. 

 

“PORLOCK!” Breaking into a run, Remus rounded the corner and looked first behind their counter before heading towards the fireplace. Nothing. 

 

It wasn’t until he hit the center of the store that he realised the table had been shoved out of place. Books lay on the floor, wood splintered and singed. One slippered foot could be seen peeking out from behind a thick wooden leg. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” 

 

The old wizard lay prostrate on the floor. His skin was a ghastly grey but more disturbing were the shocking splashes of red that decorated his face, his hands. Bright, arterial, crimson. It puddled on the floor and splattered the shelves. Beneath ripped fabric he could see torn flesh and instinctively reached to try and stem the flow despite the innate knowledge that it was too late. Far too late. 

 

There was nothing to be done. 

 

Porlock Wragby was dead.


	2. Chapter Two

 

Chapter Two:

 

It was with an almighty stretch that Sirius Black rose from his desk. Across the way James Potter arched a brow. 

 

“We only got here an hour ago Pads.”

 

“An hour of paperwork.” The taller wizard grumbled, continuing to contort his body into a variety of awkward poses. A wadded up piece of parchment sailed right by his left ear.

 

“Aurors don’t work strictly in the field.” The shorter haired of the men mimicked in a terrible attempt at Scottish brogue. “They made sure to drill that into our heads when we joined.”

 

“Usually we go do the thing and  _ then _ fill out the appropriate forms.” With a huff, Sirius dropped back down into his chair, hair falling to obscure his face as he re-inked his quill. “We haven’t gotten to go out on any patrols or missions in three days.”

 

“Four.” James corrected.

 

“Four?”

 

“We were off Sunday. Lily made a pot roast.”

 

“Right. Four then. Fuck.”

 

“Potter! Black!” A rough shout echoed near the door and the wizards were instantly on their feet. Alastor Moody was striding towards them, a thin file in his hands. “You’re up. There’s been a suspicious death. Longbottom and Longbottom are already on the scene and the magical creatures division.”

 

“Magical Creatures?”

 

“The one who called it in is a werewolf.”

 

“So?” Sirius asked. When no one answered the question he crossed his arms. “Was it a werewolf attack?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why the hell are they sticking their noses in?”

 

“If a registered werewolf is involved in a crime they get notified immediately. But he’s still on scene. So head over there. Alice and Frank are going on eleven hours right now. You’re their relief.”

 

“What happened?” James broke in.

 

“On the surface it looks like a robbery gone wrong. Shop owner killed. Place is rifled through.”

 

“Dark wizard?”

 

“No evidence to support it, no. No word on the spells yet.” Moody grumbled. 

 

The pair exchanged a glance.

 

“Right, remember your training you two. Search the scene, interview the witnesses. Collect anything suspicious. I know it’s been captures and patrols since the war ended but do not fuck this up.” The mixture of real threat and slight fondness behind the words were more terrifying than anything else the senior Auror could have thrown at them and they were immediately nodding. Sirius and James were practically Moody’s proteges and a shoddy job would ultimately reflect on their mentor. A mentor who was not only not above psychological torture but excelled at it. 

 

Sirius took the address and studied the paper.

 

“Wilde and Whimsy?”

 

“Bookstore. Bit of an eccentric. Now get.” Moody shooed them towards the door. 

  
  


Three minutes later James and Sirius found themselves on the pavement outside of their crime scene. People’s eyes darted towards the badges on their chest that marked them as Aurors before glancing back at the shop which had its ‘Closed’ sign hanging in the window and a ministry worker guarding the door. 

 

“Aurors Potter and Black.” James announced.

 

“There you are, took your time!” A voice called from inside. Alice’s drawn face appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Oh shush. We just left.” Sirius shook his head as the door guard moved aside.

 

“Poor bloke. Whoever it was didn’t make it quick.” She said under her breath, leading them further into the shop. 

 

Photos had already been taken of the scene and clearly the collection of evidence had begun. A few trainees were quietly marking things down and bagging something here and there.

 

In the center of the room, between two tall bookshelves lay the body of an older wizard. Pale eyes stared sightlessly towards the ceiling, arms and legs splayed out. 

 

“Shit.” Sirius sighed, dropping into a crouch and taking in the damage. 

 

Bruises mottled the wrists and exposed ankles, a binding curse, Sirius surmised. Blood was already starting to darken and congeal along his robes and the floor. Using his wand, he parted ripped fabric to study the lacerations beneath. 

 

“Cutting hex.” James remarked above him. “Enough blood around for him to have bled out.” 

 

“Looks like.” Alice echoed. A parchment notebook was in her hands and she passed it to the bespectacled wizard with a grim smile. “These are the notes I’ve made so far. Frank is with the witness.”

 

“Right. And where are they?”

 

“Upstairs. There’s a workroom.”

 

“Right, I’ll go.” Sirius pushed himself up. “Suppose you’re itching to fetch Neville.”

 

“Poor kid’s been with his grandmother since breakfast.” 

 

“She still got that hat?”

 

“Gives him nightmares.” Her smile brightened when James laughed. 

 

“Go get some rest.”

 

“Definitely. Good luck boys. We’re off for a few now. Think you can solve it before we’re through?”

 

“Ha. We’ll have it done by morning.” James immediately countered. Only half kidding. Sirius nodded.

 

“Already done. I know exactly who did it.”

 

With a roll of the eyes, Alice gave them each a small shove before turning and heading for the door. 

 

“You keep looking down here, I’ll go fetch Frank and talk to the guy.” Sirius said as he turned to James.

 

“I want to be there, too.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bring him down. We need to get what we can out of him before MC drags him off.”

 

“We can probably manage to sit in or at least witness the interrogation. Moody can twist their arm.”

 

“Stupid though, isn’t it? The bloke wasn’t a fucking werewolf when the murder happened. They aren’t evil outside of the moon and, even then, they usually lock themselves up or live by themselves up in the colonies.” 

 

One of the division of magical creature workers sent a chilly look his way which he met head on. 

 

“Not everyone is so accepting, Pads. Half the people think you’re so damn liberal just to spite your family.”

 

“They can think what they like. I only say what makes sense.”

 

A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing.

 

“I know. I agree. Go. His name is…” James consulted the small folder Alice had gifted them with. “Remus Lupin. Twenty five. Registered werewolf. Worked here since eighteen.”

 

“Our year? Remus Lupin. Never heard of him. Registered wizard?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wonder where he went. Sure as hell wasn’t Hogwarts.”

 

“No idea. I’m sure Moody can find out. He’ll have a file on him if he’s a werewolf.”

 

“Right. I’ll be back.”

 

The old staircase creaked under his weight as he ascended to the second floor. Balconies left the second floor open with piles of books and sitting areas to enjoy them. Only three doors broke up the shelves. One was clearly marked as a lavatory, and upon opening the second Sirius found another set of steps.

 

“Hello?” He called, craning his neck. There was no answer and no sounds of activity. Perhaps living quarters? Retreating, he once more closed it and made his way to the last. A quick knock was greeted immediately by Frank Longbottom.

 

“Took your time, hm?”

 

“Oh sod off. Alice is waiting outside for you.”

 

“Good. She’s bloody exhausted.” Stepping back, he let Sirius into the room.

 

The brunet’s first impression was of organised chaos. There were shelves in the work room as well although half were piled with various jars and pots, rolled parchments and scraps of fabric and paper. Rich shades of leather caught his eye for a brief moment and he took a half step towards them before catching himself. 

 

“This is Remus. He called it in.” Frank gestured to a figure seated at a large drawing table. 

 

Instantly, Sirius felt a shock of recognition although he couldn’t place it. Something about the line of the shoulders or perhaps the thick waves topping his head. Even though everything about the man’s posture screamed distress, grief, Sirius felt an instant draw. 

 

His face however was hidden, bowed over a steaming mug of tea. Smears of blood trailed over his hands and stained his shirt but he seemed unaware of them, or at least ignoring it. Sirius made a mental note of possible shock.

 

“Remus, this is Auror Black. He’s taking over for me. He’ll want to question you before you go down to the Ministry Headquarters.”

 

“Of course.” The voice that answered sent a frisson up his spine.  _ That voice _ . What was it about that voice? It was pleasant enough. A deep rumble with a hint of warmth. Lovely even. But why did it evoke such a knee-jerk reaction?

 

“You alright?” Frank asked in an underdone. 

 

“Yeah, fine.” Sirius replied quickly, straightening up. 

 

“There’s tea if you’d like some.”

 

“I’m alright.”

 

“Then I’ll head out. Sorry about your loss.” Frank addressed the figure at the table.

 

“Thank you.” Again, 

that voice but this time he raised his head and Sirius froze. 

 

_ Endearing smile, nice eyes. Drinks. Lips that tasted like Ogden’s and a hilarious wit. _

 

Across the room he watched Remus’ eyes widen incrementally in surprise and again Sirius’ mind backtracked three months earlier.

 

 _Kissing salted skin and_ _biting just a bit too hard. Stumbling outside in a tangle of limbs and pausing just long enough to apparate to his flat._

 

_ They hadn’t even tried to get to the bedroom. As soon as their feet were steady on the rug they’d attacked each other. Ripping clothes off to get at every possible inch of skin. So many scars. He’d wanted to lick each one. Ask every question. But after. After because first he needed him. Needed him so much that his head spun.  _

 

“Sirius?” Frank spoke again. 

 

“Yes. Yeah. Sorry, just thought of something. Say hi to Neville for me.”

 

“He’s been learning gardening.”

 

“He’s four.” Surprise coloured his voice.

 

“Never too early to start a hobby. At least, he won’t be falling off a broom.”

 

“Harry’s going to be a world class athlete.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes on his way out the door and Sirius turned to watch him go, taking a moment to steel himself. A quiet exhale and a split second to rearrange his face into something resembling professional behaviour before he slowly turned to face down the man at the table. Remus Lupin.

 

“Hello. I’m Black. I’m from the Auror’s office.” Sirius kept his voice carefully neutral as he came to stand across the table. Remus was regarding him with something between confusion and thinly veiled consternation. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m sure you already went over everything with Alice and Frank but I want to hear it all again. Something can come up the more you retell it.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Clearly Remus Lupin was taking his lead and ignoring the elephant in the room. Although Sirius had set out that way, he felt a small twinge of disappointment.

 

“Black?” James’s head peeked in, hair in disarray. 

“Hey.”

 

“Thought we should talk up here instead of in front of the...others.” James caught himself before mentioning the ministry. Remus, however, seemed to catch his drift and gave a wry smile. Sirius looked away quickly. 

 

“Hello, I’m Potter.” James stuck out his hand, unbothered by the rust coloured streaks covering the other’s skin. Remus returned the gesture quietly, eyes watchful, waiting. 

 

“So, you left the shop in the afternoon?” Sirius began, glancing down at Alice’s notes. There were an array of quills and pencils across the table top and he was already reaching for one before pausing. “May I?” At the other’s nod, he pulled both an inkpot and a fresh quill to his side. 

 

James was darting a quick look between the two.

 

“Yes. We’d just finished lunch. A client of ours...Mr. Agnell. Lionel. He’d told Porlock that he wanted to get rid of some books so he sent me.”

 

“And you left around…?”

 

“Two? He mentioned having friends over later. Not to worry about getting back before closing.”

 

“When does the shop usually close?”

 

“...eight, nine? It always varies on how we’ve done for the day or if there’s an event going on. I was caught up at the house and didn’t leave until nine.”

 

“And the owner can verify this?”

 

“Yes. I was there the entire time. I can get lost in books sometimes. He kept coming up to check on me…” Dark smudges shadowed Remus’ eyes as he fiddled with his cup. It was only going on eleven but the werewolf looked exhausted. Not that either man found it surprising. Emotional upheaval could be more arduous than a marathon. 

 

“You alerted the ministry near nine thirty. Why the delay?”

 

“I walked back. It’s...twenty minutes give or take. I wanted the fresh air. When I came in I knew...I could tell something was wrong and when I found him...I mean, I knew it was too late but I just...tried to help? Seems stupid but I think I just went on autopilot. After the war it seems like second nature to just try. You know?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” James murmured, peeking at Sirius’ notes. 

 

“And these friends who were coming over?”

 

“I don’t know them. He said the usual lot but I’ve never met them. They meet every so often but he was pretty quiet on what or why. It wasn’t always here.”

 

“You don’t know any names?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’ve worked here for...seven years? And he’s never mentioned them?”

 

“No. He spends time with a lot of our regulars and I know them but not this group.” 

“Any enemies?”

 

“No. He’s so easy going...he lives here. His life is here. The worst I’ve heard said is someone calling him strange or eccentric. I have no fucking idea what...sorry. I don’t know.” Every so often his eyes would dart up to Sirius as though surprised all over again by his appearance. Again, James seemed to zero in on the strange tension but Sirius deliberately forged ahead. 

 

“And your relationship with Mr. Wragby, beyond one of employer and employee? Did you get along? Was there anything...amiss?” 

 

“I certainly didn’t kill him. And I wasn’t sleeping with him. I’m guessing that’s where your question was leading. Porlock was married, widowed. He liked women. A friend found this job for me when I was eighteen because my prospects weren’t exactly wide-ranging. No one wants a werewolf working for them. I’m a pariah. Porlock didn’t care. Because of him I was able to afford a flat, have employment. A life. I would rather die.” Each word was bitten off, concise, as though difficult to speak. Swallowing thickly, he reached to rub at his face, eyes red and Sirius leaned as though to comfort before catching himself. 

 

“We have to ask you if you’re guilty. Protocol. Not because we necessarily think it’s you.” James cut in, gaze straying between the pair.

 

“Except I am what I am.” Remus replied, tiredly. 

 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed.

 

“The werewolf legislation is bullshit. Not everyone thinks that way.”

 

Hazel eyes darted up once more before Remus sighed and again rubbed at his face and then over his hair to throw the disheveled waves into more disarray.

 

“We want to catch the person who did this. Not pin it on the closest convenient target.” 

 

A rap at the door cut off any potential reply. 

 

“Excuse me, but we need to get going. Are you finished with your inquiry?” A severe looking witch was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. No defining I.D. detailed her station or rank but all three recognised her as one of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures envoys from downstairs.

 

“He has an alibi.” Sirius immediately responded with annoyance.

 

“Anyone on the registry who is involved in a crime needs to come in. It’s the law.”

 

“Even if they-”

 

“It’s fine.” Remus pushed himself up and glanced around the room as though seeing it for the first time. Two mugs were on the far counter, a rolled up bag of crisps, and a battered pair of reading glasses. A spasm of pain drifted across the man’s face and again Sirius wanted to reach for him and nearly stood before a hand on his thigh stopped him. 

 

“After you, Mr. Lupin.” The witch gestured to the open door, wand in hand, and with slumped shoulders, Remus disappeared into the hall. 

 

As footsteps faded, James arched a brow at his fellow Auror. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“That was waste of resources.”

 

“Not that.  _ That. _ ” He gestured between Remus’ recently vacated seat and Sirius.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Pads-”

 

“Sir…?” Another interruption. Both wizards turned towards the trainee who was hovering with uncertainty in the hall. 

 

“We think we’ve found all the evidence? Moody wants everyone back but could you do another sweep first?”

 

“Yeah, of course. We’ll be right down.” Sirius flashed a quick smile and immediately stood before James could question him again. “Come on Potter.” 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Back at the Aurors’ office the artifacts recovered from Wilde and Whimsy were being subjected to various reveal spells and magic tracing. Reports had been filed and submitted. Infact, James was surprised by the speed with which Sirius had thrown himself into it before apparating to check into Remus Lupin’s alibi. 

Lionel Agnell returned with them and after a thorough interview, it was clear that the alibi was solid and that the wizard couldn’t comprehend why someone would want to murder the shop owner. Nor could he ever think Remus capable.

“The wand checks out. His wand didn’t cast any spells that could do that damage. The last one tallies with the magic needed to undo the wards on the door.” James tossed a report down between them. 

“Of course it did. What time is it?”

“...coming on four?”

“Merlin I’m tired. Are they still questioning him?”

“Agnell left an hour ago.”

“No. Remus Lupin.”

“They would’ve informed us if he’d been released.” 

“I want to sit in.”

James groaned. 

“It’s a completely different division. They won’t-”

“I’ll bring the reports. Solid alibi, no evidence. They have to let him go.” Already he was standing, grabbing the pile of parchments. 

“Moody-”

“Won’t mind. Stay here and cover.” 

“Sirius-!”

But he’d already gone. 

 

Interrogation rooms weren’t meant to be welcoming. Ones meant to contain magical creatures even less so. A single table had been brought in, along with three chairs. The stone walls were cold and damp, studded with various cuffs and other restraint devices. Torches bearing a cold, blue light offered little comfort and beneath their glare, Remus looked haggard. 

“Your last transformation was at your parent’s cottage, correct?”

“Yes. I’ve already answered this. It’s been...hours? Surely, my alibi has been confirmed by now?” He kept his tone polite, deferential. As he shifted in his chair, there was the rustle of chains. They had never explained the reason for the manacles but in the man’s experience they rarely did. 

“I’m sure once the Auror department has any new information they will inform us.” 

There was no answer. Since he’d been marched in and chained to the table he had been peppered relentlessly with questions. At first, they revolved around the murder and Remus repeated his story once, twice, three times. Small details had been picked at, drawn out and re-explained. Halfway through, the questions began to turn towards his life as a werewolf. They had been rehashing his history for the last two hours. At least, it felt like two hours. There wasn’t a clock or a window.

“Am I being charged with something?”

“Your involvement is being reviewed.”

By now Remus could quote most of their answers. Everything was by the book. ‘We’re waiting on new developments’. ‘We are detaining you until further notice’ ‘It’s for your own safety’ ‘ Your involvement is being reviewed’ ‘ We will inform you of any new information’. They had been constantly thrown out with a thin veneer of a smile every time he asked. 

His throat was aching for water and he swallowed noisily, leaning back as far as he could into his seat. Sleep tugged at his eyelids and he let them lower for the briefest of moments. 

“Lupin. You need to stay awake.”

“I’ve been through a traumatic experience. My adrenalin has worn off.” There was a fair chance that neither of his interrogators knew a thing about muggle science. Remus, himself, only knew what he heard on his mother’s television shows while recuperating after the moon and the vague glance at a science text in the store. But it was worth the brief flicker of unease on their faces as the pair shuffled their papers. 

“There are no attacks on your record. Would you find that to be accurate?”

“Yes.” Again his eyes closed.

“Lupin!”

“I’ve been as cooperative as I can be. I have an alibi. I’m exhausted. Someone I care about has died. My history isn’t relevant. I’m done answering questions.” His chains had just enough give for the werewolf to be able to fold his arms on the table and he nestled his head into them. The awkward angle pulled at his back but he ignored it in favour of sleep. 

Muttered conversation took place on the other side of the table and then he heard their chairs scrape back. None of the words were directed at him and he listened as the door was charmed open and then slammed shut. 

Blessed silence. 

Except now that he was alone his mind was determined to sift through what he’d seen. Instantly snapshots of a bloodstained floor and empty eyes were at the forefront. 

Porlock wasn’t Remus’ first death. He’d lived through the war and seen arguably worse. Peacekeeping missions for Professor Dumbledore to the colonies up in the North. Doing what he could to stop werewolves from joining Voldemort’s ranks.

Not that anyone else was aware. Secrecy had been paramount. 

But Porlock…

The war was over. The man had been in his home, with his friends. A man who had taken him in, treated him like family. Hell, they were family. 

Yet, here he was. 

This situation was always the same. It was as though the Ministry thrived on making him miserable for his mere existence. Punishing him for the ability to still draw breath. Although in fairness, not every control officer was the same. He had met kind and sympathetic workers over the years but the large majority of their employees found his kind to be a waste of resources at best and a filthy murderous beast at worst. Some campaigned for a cull of werewolves. Incurable and a danger to society. What upset him the most was the fact that while they focused on him, the real killer would be getting further and further away. 

He clenched his hands into fists, groaning in annoyance. 

And of all things, Sirius Black. A Black and a bloody auror. Of course, he was.

One rarely expected to run into an anonymous shag in most situations, let alone when one had discovered a murder. Especially when one had been thinking on and off...more on than off if he were honest, about the man. Hell, Porlock had only been teasing him about it that morning. 

Porlock. 

"Fuck..." Remus muttered, a telltale prickle stinging his eyes. Of the handful of things he currently wanted, waking up from this nightmare was right at the top. But he would settle for freedom, the loo, a bottle of strong whisky, and his bed. 

A steady ache had taken up residence behind his eyes and he cursed it under his breath and tried desperately to invite the sleep that tugged at the edges. 

The sound of the door opening quickly burst that dream and he squeezed his eyes shut in an almost defensive gesture. 

"Mr. Lupin? Are you alright?"

Instantly he was struggling to sit up. 

Sirius Black was standing just inside the room, gold trim and badge denoting his position and rank as an Auror. A rolled up parchment was in his hand and he seemed genuinely concerned going by the expression on his handsome face. 

So handsome. Remus remembered seeing him across the room and thinking that someone like that certainly couldn't be real, let alone meeting his gaze. 

"Yes. Fine."

The way those eyes crinkled when Sirius laughed had been ridiculously attractive and beneath it, there had been a keen intelligence. Remus didn't make it a habit of going back to someone's flat. He couldn’t afford the exposure. Usually, a dark corridor or a back alley was convenient. Besides, he didn’t frequent the clubs often. But something in the other man had drawn him in without a single thought. Hell, how often did one get good conversation and a good shag in the same bargain? They'd found a quiet corner and spoke for over an hour, flirting amidst solid conversation until neither could keep themselves behaved any longer. 

“I’ve brought your release form. Your alibi checked out.”

“Of course, it did.” Remus bit off before being able to curb the aggression. 

“I knew it would. Bloody ridiculous.” Sirius muttered, coming closer and muttering an incantation with a wave of his wand. A loud click echoed as the cuffs unlocked themselves. 

“I tried to tell them that.” The fairer man retracted his wrists and instantly rubbed at the sore skin. He could feel Sirius’ eyes on him and made a point of stretching and avoiding that gaze. Apparently, they were still playing the ‘I don’t know you’ game.

Finally, he pushed his chair back and stood. Instantly the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours crashed over him and he grasped the back of the chair. 

“What time is it?”

“Nearly five. In the morning.” Sirius clarified with an unreadable look on his face. 

“Right. Do I need to go through the discharge process?”

“No, we did it for you.”

Remus blinked.

“Thank you.”

“It's the least we could do. We tried to tell them you weren’t guilty but they wouldn’t listen. Stupid fucking prejudice.” Grey eyes watched his slow progress to the door and he straightened his back, remembering just what those curses sounded like in a completely different situation. 

“Yes well, people do like to cling to their ideas.”

“Antiquated, bigoted ideas.”

An awkward silence descended as they entered the long hallway and began to walk. 

“Er...so you’re free to go home. We will want to speak with you again though...”

“Of course.”

Remus glanced over his shoulder with the thought of saying something, anything, about that night; but as he did another worker appeared at Sirius’ shoulder. A small bag passed hands and they were alone once again. 

“Your stuff. We made sure the tests left no residue behind on the wand.” Sirius held out the paper bag with a smile and as Remus reached to take it, their hands touched. Neither moved, gazes drawn to where skin grazed skin. A shiver of heat danced just beneath the surface and Remus opened his mouth and then closed it. 

“Er...thank you.” Slowly, Remus withdrew his hand and Sirius released the bag. “I’ll...uh, I’ll be at my flat or at the store if the department needs me.”

“Of course.”

“...” What did one say in situations like this? “Evening.” Remus heard himself say and even before the word was finished being spoken, he wanted to smash his head against the nearest surface. Evening? Evening?!

“Yeah. Same to you.” 

Swallowing, Remus nodded and, after another awkward second or so of standing around, located the nearest exit and hastily took it. 

 

Five minutes later, when Sirius appeared in the doorway of the auror offices James immediately looked up.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You. What’s wrong with you?” He spun around on his chair to watch Sirius sink into his own. “You look completely confused and...like a kicked dog.”

“I’m just tired.”

“No. There’s something about this guy. I could tell when I walked into that workroom.” 

“He didn’t do anything.” Sirius immediately defended, shuffling a random pile of parchments and studiously avoiding James’ gaze. 

“Not him. You. You’re acting strange.”

“I’m tired, Jamie. That’s all. And I’m frustrated with stupid bloody opinions towards those with lesser circumstances or a condition beyond their control.”

“Well yes...but it’s-”

“Just leave it. Please?”

“Fine. Come to dinner tomorrow before work.”

“...possibly.”

“Pads-”

“Alright. No carrots.”

“You’re as bad as Harry.”

“He has discerning taste.”

“He only hates them because you do.”

“Smart boy.”

"Potter! Black!"

Both men immediately stood as Moody stomped towards their desks. 

"Sir?"

"The brass wants to file this case under a robbery gone wrong. We need to put our manpower towards the war clean-up." It was clear by their superior's tone that he didn't exactly agree with the decision. A scowl of disapproval marred his scarred features and James and Sirius quickly assumed the same.

"You're joking."

"That's bollocks. They tortured him."

"I know. Idiots will spread panic. A random thief who murders his victims? And now, after everyone's finally starting to settle..."

"They wanted something. They ripped that place apart. His flat was a shambles." James muttered.

"We're all on the same page, boys. But they've spoken."

"Couldn't I just...look into it? On the side? Say I'm tying up loose ends?" Sirius was already searching through his papers, dragging out a list of notes made while in Wilde and Whimsy.

"Let us investigate it, it could be the remnants of some-"

"I can't have you both doing this. It'll attract too much attention."

"I promised Mr. Lupin I would find the murderer." 

"I don't care about your promises but I want this bastard caught. My gut says this goes deeper. Black, you keep on it. Potter, you provide cover and keep your duties." The pronouncement was met with simultaneous cries of 'YES!' and 'Fuck.' "Keep me updated and try not to be too fucking obvious."


	4. Chapter Four

 

After a paltry three hours of restless sleep in his dingy flat, Remus Lupin finally accepted defeat and apparated back to Wilde and Whimsy. He looked a mess as he unlocked the door. Wrinkled robes dragged over an overly patched jumper and worn cords. His hair was a riot of disheveled waves and dark circles stood out spectacularly against his wan complexion.

 

More disconcerting were the stares he knew were coming from across the street, next door. Most shops hadn’t opened yet but he could practically feel the curtain flutters as those around him jostled to get a look. 

 

Nothing had been cleaned up. If anything, the place was in more disarray than before the masses had finished their search for evidence. 

 

A solid minute or two passed as he simply stood there and stared. Tired eyes were repeatedly drawn to the rust coloured stains on the floor and after a quick contemplation the werewolf summoned a brush and a bucket. The latter was filled with scalding, soapy, water and he removed his robes, hanging them on the back of a chair.

 

Sure he could do this the magic way, but there was something more cathartic about scrubbing it away by hand. 

 

And that was how Sirius found Remus when he knocked on the door half an hour later. A peek through the display windows showed a figure on all fours, arm scrubbing rhythmically against old wooden boards. 

 

When he finally forced himself to disturb the man, he felt almost guilty. Especially when Remus answered the door with flushed cheeks and his jumper shoved up past his elbows. Traitorous eyes darted to those forearms and the wiry muscle corded along them. He remembered kissing one of the scars there before biting playfully at the pink line and wondering where the hell they’d all come from. 

 

“...yes?” The other wizard’s voice broke into his thoughts and he immediately glanced up to find hazel eyes regarding him with a hint of knowledge in their depths.

 

“ Hm? Right. Sorry, I wanted to come and check in. Do a follow up.”

 

“Of course.” Remus moved back inside, allowing enough room for Sirius to enter the shop before closing and re-locking the door. An artfully lettered ‘Closed until further notice’ sign hung in both windows.

“ I wanted you to know that the case has been assigned to me. The boss is more inclined to file it under a break and enter gone wrong but I talked him into letting me go on.” He stuck his hands in his pockets for lack of anything else to do with them. “It clearly wasn’t a random attack and the killer needs to be found.”

 

A brief flicker of emotion passed over Remus’ face and then he nodded. “Right...thank you. I...tea?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Tea would be lovely. Or coffee?”

 

“We have both.” Remus didn’t seem to notice the plural and Sirius declined to the point it out as he followed him to the stairs and then up and back into the crowded work room. At a sink against the far wall Remus washed up and then with a few cleaning spells cleared away the dishes of the night before. There was a muggle toaster on the counter and Sirius watched as Remus slid four pieces of bread inside before moving to the kettle. A small coffee machine began percolating. There was something endearingly domestic about it all and he sank back into his chair, unaware how closely he was watching the other man until a plate of buttered toast was slid under his nose by a bemused werewolf. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Jam?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Is strawberry alright?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Do you take anything in your coffee?”

 

“No. Black. Just like my name.” The pun slipped out before he could stop it and it was gratifying to see a small smile behind the wince on those haggard features. 

 

“That was awful.”

 

“That was the truth.” Sirius countered, tucking into his toast. 

 

For a few brief moments they ate in companionable silence, each drinking their form of morning caffeine and surreptitiously observing their dining partner across the table. 

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t sleeping. I went by the address you left for your flat but when there was no answer I tried here.” It was clear just at glance that Remus was exhausted and had every right to be in bed instead of cleaning his friend’s blood from the floor. Hell, weren’t there services for that? A ministry section? He had no idea but he planned to ask Moody about it upon his return.

 

“I slept a bit.” Remus replied, popping the last of his toast into his mouth. After washing it down with a gulp of tea he leaned his elbows onto the table. “It was just...difficult. So I gave up and came here.”

 

“Did anything new come to you?”

 

“No...well. Yes. There is the one thing. Clearly whoever this is is looking for something and I remember Porlock telling me that he has little hiding spots all over the store. Hidey-holes he called them. He’s owned this building for decades, I have no idea where they all are but I could start looking. I know a few. One or two were gotten into last night. I noticed when I started to clean, but…”

 

“I’ll help.” Sirius offered immediately. 

 

“I’m sure you have things-”

 

“No. This is my case now. This is what I’m assigned to. Two of us will be more efficient.”

 

Remus looked over at him as though calculating something.

 

“Yes, okay. Some of them are probably easily found with magic and others will probably be handmade. Look for things that are just slightly out of place.” 

 

“This is like some muggle adventure book. Secret doors behind bookshelves, hidden stairways and mantels that pop open. I hope we find double drawers. The ones with false bottoms...what?” Sirius paused at the look on Remus’ face, partly amused and partly surprised. The smile tugging at his lips was lopsided and beautiful.

 

“You read muggle novels?”

 

“Do you mean, I read books?”

 

“You’re too well spoken not to be fond of books. Just...didn’t think someone from a pureblood family would be familiar with muggle literature.” It wasn’t said in a judgemental way. Infact, Remus seemed impressed by the revelation and it did worlds to ease the ache Sirius felt at the mention of his bloodline. 

 

“I don’t know if you follow gossip but I’m quite far removed from my family. Bunch of idiots.”

 

“Well yes, you’re the ignominious Black. What was it the prophet called you? Black Sheep?”

 

“So original.”

 

“Rita Skeeter clearly thought so.”

 

“She’s awful.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. There were a few owls from the press when I arrived.”

 

“Ignore them. Let us handle the statements. They’ll twist your words.”

 

“Noted.”

 

The pair had reached the bottom of the stairs and as they passed each other there was a frisson of tension. Both did a painfully obvious sweep of the other’s body before looking away quickly. 

 

“Divide and conquer?” Sirius finally suggested. 

 

“Best plan. I’ll take that half, you take that one?”

 

“Sure.”

 

And off they went. 

 

Remus knew that any magic would have been what the killer had looked for. A member of the wizard community wouldn’t think to find human niches. 

 

And he was right.

 

After an exhaustive set of reveal spells, incantations to make wards visible and just generally doing things meant to set off any security he came up blank. 

 

Across the way he could see Sirius doing the same. Whatever special skills of detection he’d been taught were probably more adequate than his own bag of tricks and Remus tried to tell himself that he was attempting to learn new spells, not admiring the lines of Sirius’ body when he stretched up to grab something from the top shelf. Even beneath his black robes it was clear the man was fit. Which Remus knew from personal experience. Especially the way that waist tapered down to tight hips and deep vees. Merlin, those lines. 

 

“Hey, I found something!” The wizard with the lines in question was holding a wooden box, big grin on his face. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“False book front. With a tiny switch three shelves over. Classic.”

 

“Is there anything in the box?” Remus clambered down from the ladder he’d been up and followed him to the fireplace. As they sank down in opposite armchairs, the darker man passed it across and Remus studied the faded surface. 

 

“Do you know what that means?” 

 

‘That’ could only be the dark rune carved perfectly into the wooden surface.

 

“No...there’s something familiar about it but...I can’t think of it. There are some reference books here…” 

 

The box was old. Very old. Despite the clearly advanced preservation spells it was pocked with age and the rough silken lining had faded. Wooden joints and iron fastenings from a long gone era held it together. But as he turned it in his hands a deep sense of power came to him, a feeling of wisdom and magic ingrained in its very heart.

 

 

“Wow…”

 

“You felt it too? I didn’t want to say incase...fuck. What is it?”

 

“I have no idea. But I can look into the rune. I’ll check the books here and the library. There has to be some reference of it somewhere.”

 

“Perfect. I have to report back to work but...owl me. If you find anything just send me a message and I’ll come back here.” Already Sirius was rising from his seat, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Whatever he was looking for, it was probably this. So keep it hidden.”

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

“And if you hear anyone...anything trying to get in here or your flat send…”

 

“An owl?”

 

“Not fast enough. Um...can you make a patronus?” At the question Remus’ shoulders tensed. 

 

“Yeah. Yes.”

 

“What form does it take?”

 

“Er…” At this Remus felt his heart drop. “ Usually I do something incorporeal.”

 

“It would be better if it took its natural form, so I know who it’s from?”

 

“...got lots of patronus running to you?”

 

“Well sometimes with work...it’s the fastest way to get an important message through or to call for help.”

 

“It’s...a wolf.”

 

“Oh. Ah...sorry.” Sirius rubbed at the back of his head, tugging absently at the dark strands, abashed. It was a strange expression to see on someone so usually confident. Remus reached out to briefly brush his arm. 

 

“It’s fine. It’s all fine. I just...those who don’t know...it’s not something I try to flash around.”

 

“No, right, of course. Incorporeal it is. You’ll be the only one not in an animal form so I’ll know anyways.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No worries. If I don’t hear from you tomorrow I’d still like to drop by with an update?”

 

“Owl me. I’ll let you know where I am.”

 

“Right. Perfect. I’ll be off then.”

 

“Yeah...I’ve got research to do.”

 

_ Should I say something? Ask if he remembers- _

 

But Sirius was already giving a wave and heading for the door. Remus watched as he stepped outside and then with a crack, disappeared from the sidewalk.

  
  


“Not hungry?” Lily asked, setting down her glass and eyeing Sirius’ barely cleared plate.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your food Sirius. You’ve barely eaten.” 

 

“Usually you stuff your face until you can’t move.” James chimed in, reaching across to wipe a smudge of potato from Harry’s face. The five year old grimaced, leaning away from his father’s touch. 

 

“I was just thinking. Sorry, food’s stellar Lil.” As if to emphasise his point, he took a huge mouthful of chicken. It was delicious. Buttery and rich, garlic and herbs. But his thoughts kept straying to the box in the bookshop and the wizard therein. 

 

Hell, if Moody found out he knew Remus from a previous encounter, especially one of that nature? He’d be ripped off of the murder immediately. Conflict of interest was an understatement. And he wanted this case. He wanted to solve the damned thing, find the bastard who’d killed a harmless old man in his home. And maybe get to know the werewolf a little more in the process. 

 

Which was also another massive understatement. 

 

“Padfoot?” Harry called.

 

“Yeah sprog?”

 

“Carrot.” Harry pushed the offending vegetable off of his plate and towards his godfather. 

 

“Carrots? Lily!”

 

“They’re good for you!”

 

“They’re evil!” With an expert flick of middle finger and thumb the baby carrot flew forward and glanced off of Lily’s cheek. 

 

Silence descended for a brief moment as everyone gasped.

 

“Shit-I mean, sorry! I didn’t think it would-”

 

SPLAT

 

Instant blindness.

 

"I'm hit, help!" Sirius scrabbled at the mash potatoes covering his face as Harry and James howled with laughter. As he tried to clear his vision, something poked at his nose and he freed enough of his eye to see Lily magically affixing the original carrot to its end. 

 

"Oh, it's on!" The brunet cried.

 

Another flick of the wrist and some spinach was braided through his hair. 

 

"Oi!" He grabbed his wand but already a flower from the mantel vase had found a home behind his ear. 

 

"You look beautiful." Lily was grinning, eyes sparking with laughter. 

 

"You are wasted as a healer."

 

"You look like a Picasso."

 

"I won't forget this."

 

"Mum wins!" Harry crowed happily, slipping from his seat and coming around to his side. Tiny fingers plucked the carrot free before fetching the flower and running it over to Lily as her prize. 

 

"Thank you darling."

 

Later, while Lily gave Harry a bath, James and Sirius charmed the dishes to clean themselves and set to clearing the counters. 

 

"So...you seem happier today." James ventured. 

 

"Sorry?"

 

"You're less...anxious. I mean, you're still wound up but you seem happier."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Prongs."

 

"You saw Remus?"

 

"Yeah. He was cleaning up the shop. Do you know we don't have a cleaning squad? Someone who can deal with these things so that the family don't have to? Seems bloody unfair to have your uncle or your mum murdered and then you have to clean their brains off of your rug."

 

Sirius tossed some scraps in the bin and began to scrub furiously at a spot of sauce on the counter. "I mean, the poor bugger already has a tough lot with being bitten and then he manages to find a home and a job which is really fucking rare, and then someone swoops in and murders the only person who gives him a chance? How is that fair?"

 

"You're going to wear a hole in that tile."

 

"Sorry...just..."

 

"You like him."

 

"Who?"

 

"Remus Lupin."

 

"No. I feel bad for him. There's a difference."

 

"Sure there is." A hint of a smirk was tugging at James' lips as he reached to remove the rag from his friend's hand. "Well, at least meeting him has helped you get over whoever it was you were thinking about."

 

"I wasn't-"

 

"You were. You were walking on air after whatever it was happened."

 

"What happened?"

 

"You pulled someone. There were finger marks."

 

"That was months ago!"

 

"Yes. And you've been thinking about the mystery man. And now you've met Remus and you're thinking about him instead. Progress."

 

"I am not thinking about anyone." Spinning around, Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. James simply smiled in the face of all that ire. 

 

"Progress."

 

“Shut up Prongs. We have work in an hour and I do not want to deal with your idiotic grin all night.”


	5. Chapter Five

 

Morning dawned bright and sunny.

 

After a proper six hours of sleep Remus was up, showered, dressed, and already back at work.

 

Porlock’s owl, a great grey named Aeneas, was perched on a protruding dowel specifically made for that purpose, observing Remus through yellow eyes. 

 

“Your breakfast is right there.” The werewolf pointed at a dish of diced meat sitting on the counter but Aeneas glanced at it and practically shrugged before pushing off and settling closer on one of the armchairs. “I know...I miss him, too.” Remus stroked the massive head briefly before returning his spread of books. 

 

A parchment at his elbow was covered in small annotations and notes.  

 

“Merlin...Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…” Remus sighed, repeating the name as he jotted down another quick thought. “But there’s no way...I mean, it can’t have belonged to the real Merlin...except…” 

 

Trailing off into silence, the fair haired man pushed himself to his feet and made for Porlock’s flat. 

 

An hour passed, perhaps a little more, and Aeneas began to ruffle his feathers as though to follow but a sudden thud and then pounding footsteps had him craning his neck.

 

“Found it!” Remus was taking the stairs down two at a time with a tattered notebook in hand. 

 

A blank piece of parchment was snatched off of the end table and he scribbled a quick note. 

 

“You can go hunting for all of the mice and rats in London if you deliver this.” 

 

Aeneas extended a foot, waiting patiently as the parchment was folded, rolled, and tied securely to his leg. 

 

“I need you to bring this to Sirius Black. No one else.” 

 

An affectionate nip was his answer and Remus followed him to the window and opened it to let him out. Once he was out of sight Remus went back to his nest of books and began to organise and take notes. 

  
  


When the insistent tapping at his window didn’t go away Sirius solved the problem by throwing a pillow at it. 

 

What felt like five minutes, but in reality was an hour, passed and the tapping came back. 

 

“Fuck...OFF!” Another pillow, followed by a shirt, and then a book failed to frighten off whatever was intent on ruining his precious rest. Neither did hiding under his blankets. 

 

When his vision slowly began to resolve itself and he realised it was an owl he immediately cursed for entirely different reasons and scrambled to let it in. Its unimpressed expression as it stepped into the bedroom had him apologising, soothing ruffled feathers. When the owl finally stuck his leg out Sirius fumbled the parchment free and was surprised to find a small owl treat also attached. This seemed to pacify his guest as he unrolled the message.

 

 

A quick scrawl, long lines and neat. No flourishes.

 

_ I’ve figured out the rune. I’ll be at the shop.  _

 

_ Remus Lupin _

 

“Of course you did. Smart bastard.” Sirius grinned, eyes lingering on the name signed beneath before he turned the parchment over. A quill and inkpot were procured from the other room he penned a hasty reply informing Remus that he would dash in to work and then come by. 

 

Once the owl had taken off, Sirius found a cleanish robe, showered, and he was off. 

 

An hour later, he was outside of Wilde and Whimsey with a bag of takeaway. When Remus opened the door, he looked simultaneously excited yet frustrated. 

 

“I didn’t realise until I’d sent him off, that you probably only got home a few hours ago. I’m sorry.” Remus apologised, stepping back to let him in. 

 

“It’s alright. I managed to sleep for a while and I did tell you to send word.” Light eyes trailed to the mess of books and papers by the fireplace. The owl was was nestled on the divan. “The question is, did you get any sleep?”

 

“Yes, actually. Surprised myself.” Remus grabbed one of the bags and brought it over to the coffee table and Sirius followed with the other. Together they laid out the sandwiches and juice.

 

“So...the rune?”

 

“Merlin.” Remus answered around a mouthful of BLT. A twinge of confusion flicked across Sirius face and he glanced at the food.

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“No, sorry.” Remus finished what he was eating and started again. “The sandwich is good. I meant ‘Merlin’. The wizard, Merlin. That’s what the rune is. It’s his mark.”

 

“Wait, I thought no one really knew what his mark was? Just that there was a legend that he used it to mark his things.”

 

“Yes, exactly. And that’s it.”

 

“How do you even go about verifying something like that?” Sirius frowned, reaching for one of the notebooks on the table.

 

“Porlock. I went through his flat, rechecked all of the hiding places. Look…” Licking some sauce from his finger, he grabbed a napkin to clean up and shoved a different document at him. “Look. He was in a group. They call themselves the Order of Merlin.”

 

“The real one?” Sirius scanned the page. “...helping to bring peace between the muggle and magic worlds, peacekeeping...I remember vaguely learning about this in school. So...they meet up, do good work, and wank over Merlin?”

 

“Essentially.” Remus chuckled, pulling out another notebook and untying the strings. “They think people have forgotten his deeds. The Order became an award instead of an actual group. Merlin was one our greatest wizards. They want to bring him back to prominence. Continue his legacy.”   
  


“And you think the box is one of his? That it belonged to the real Merlin?”

 

“That’s what he believed. And if his notes are right, everyone in the group has something that belonged to him. Marked by his rune. They’re each safeguarding one.”

 

“And whoever did this was after the box.”

 

“I think so.”

 

“...for the monetary value alone, if the box is truly what they think it is, yeah. That’s a hell of a motive. Or it could be some other crackpot, who wants the thing for themselves.”

 

“Exactly.” Remus leaned back in his chair, jumper overly large on his thin frame. Sirius let his eyes stray to the small vee of skin exposed where the collar gaped. He remembered licking just there before biting down, savouring the tang of the man’s flesh.

 

“...not found yet.”

 

“Hm?” Sirius’ snapped his gaze up and found Remus looked at him in bemusement. 

“I said, I haven’t been able to find a list of the other members.” The quirk of his lip said he knew exactly what Sirius had been looking at, thinking of, and the brunet found himself ducking his head to pretend to shuffle through the notes. A flush of heat crept up his neck. 

 

“We need to find them. Interview them. They could be targets, too. Or one of them could be the killer. Trying to keep everything for themselves.” He grabbed a quill from the table and began to make his own notes. “Morgana’s tits! I knew this wasn’t just a casual break and enter...we need to find that damned list.”

 

“I can’t think of anywhere else to look. I went over it all with a fine tooth comb...and 

I doubt he left an actual list lying around. This was obviously meant to be kept under wraps. He never mentioned it to me once. Merlin? Sure. He would talk about Merlin all the time but he never mentioned a secret society.”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a particularly good one if its members went around talking about it.”

 

“True.” 

 

“So, between the two of us, we need to figure out who these people are. I’ll ask around work, you ask around the neighbourhood ”

 

“Right. Pop into the Apothecary ‘Mr. Gudgeon. Can I purchase some dittany? By the way, was Porlock in a cult about Merlin? No, how about you, Mrs. French? Did he ever mention the ridiculously expensive box he had hiding in his fireplace?” The werewolf grinned. 

 

“You’d be a fucking awful Auror.”

 

“Only following your example.”

 

“Ow, my feelings.” Sirius splayed a hand across the left side of his chest and fell back into his chair as though he was struck. 

 

“I’ll see what I can find out. The gossips will all be eager to speak with me and those who care will seek me out.”

 

“They always do.”

 

Quiet fell over the pair and they looked away from each other, Sirius back to the papers and Remus to the fire. 

 

“Where did you go to school?” Sirius finally spoke up. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re the same age as me but you definitely didn’t go to Hogwarts.”

 

“I did. Sort of.”

 

“Sort of?” 

 

“Dumbledore wanted me to go to the school but not everyone was on board with a werewolf in the castle.”

 

“Idiots.”

 

“Quite. He went out of his way to set up a correspondence situation. The material was owled to us. My parents would teach me, or I would teach myself. Dumbledore visited regularly to check in on my progress. Once a month, we went to the school for an exam of sorts. Made sure to do it while the students were in class or on holiday. The ministry let me sit my O.W.L.S. and my N.E.W.Ts...fat lot of good that did though. No one wants to hire a werewolf either. But by the end, I was a fully certified wizard. Dumbledore found me a job here. Porlock was an old friend.” Remus spoke softly, picking idly at a thread in his sleeve. 

 

“Thank Merlin, for people like Dumbledore.”

 

“Yes...otherwise, I have no idea where I would be.” He shifted forwards to grab the last bit of his sandwich. 

 

“I’m glad he did.” 

 

A brow arched at the statement but Remus stayed quiet, sending a quick yet surprised glance in Sirius’ direction. Sirius felt a small twinge in his chest.

 

Which made what he had to say next all the more difficult. 

 

“So...I don’t know if you remember. Well, I’m pretty sure that you do. I mean, I remember...but the thing is, I haven’t told anyone at work about us having met before now.”

 

“Right.”

 

“And I don’t want them to find out. I want to solve this case and if they find out, they’ll rip me off and cite conflict of interest. So, we need to just forget it happened.” Hopefully Remus got the drift. Once the case was over, they would be free and clear to pursue this if they were both inclined but for now it had to be .  __

 

“Right…”

 

“I can’t have them finding out.”

 

“Of course.” Remus was quiet, eating his sandwich with quick, deliberate, bites. He didn’t quite meet Sirius’ eyes. The Auror however, relieved to have gotten that off of his chest, didn’t notice. 

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Without thinking, Sirius reached and squeezed Remus’ knee before pushing himself up to standing. “I’ll stop by tomorrow and we can compare any information we have...I need to update my boss.”

 

“Sounds good.” Remus’ voice and expression were carefully neutral as he rose and followed the other man to the door. Sirius frowned.

 

“Thank you, I mean it.”

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Remus waited until Sirius disapparated on the pavement outside before shutting the door and heading back in. 

 

Once inside, he let out a long breath and leaned both hands onto the counter. A keen sense of disappointment blossomed in his chest. It had been too much to hope for, really. Why he’d allowed himself to think there was a chance at all went strictly against his usual policy regarding personal entanglements and this was a clear example of why. Good for some things but not for others. Too much baggage. 

 

But he owed it to Porlock to help solve the damned thing and he could put away his hurt feelings to get the job done. Lesson learned. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

 

“Merlin, Black. You look like someone’s killed your mum.” Proudfoot, a senior Auror, remarked as he passed James’ and Sirius’ desks. 

 

“Nah, if someone off-ed Wahlberga he’d throw a party.” James chuckled.

 

“With Fireworks.” Sirius chimed in.

 

“You're a strange one, Black.”

 

“I pride myself on it.”

 

The pair watched as Proudfoot continued on before dropping their voices once again. 

 

“He's right. You look pissed.”

 

“I am. There is no useful information on this fucking order. None. All I can find amounts to them being a bunch of weirdos, who mean well and haven't caused any harm. But no names. Bloody ridiculous.”

 

“So maybe your killer isn't one of them?”

 

“If that box truly belonged to Merlin, it’d be worth more than all the gold in Gringott’s. Excellent motive.”

 

“Yeah but whoever it is didn't find it.”

 

“Exactly. So, they’ll be itching to look again. Remus knows to be on his guard. He'll send a patronus if there's another break in.” Sirius sank back into his chair and sighed. 

 

“He seems like a capable man.”

 

“He is.”

 

“You also look at him with the eyes.”

 

“For fuck’s sake Prongs!” 

 

“I’m just saying, be careful.” 

 

“I’m always careful.”

 

James snorted, ignoring Sirius’ wounded look. 

  
  
  


The knock at the door startled Remus and he looked up from his book to find a familiar yet unknown face at the door. 

 

Wiping his hands quickly, he gestured to show them that he was on his way. 

 

A petite, young, woman with dark hair, dressed in mauve robes was standing on the stoop with a paper box. 

 

“Hello. Can I help you?” 

 

“I just wanted to stop by, pay my respects. I’m, well, I was, a friend of Porlock’s.”

 

“Ah, I thought I recognised you. I’m Remus, come in.” He moved back to make room, going over the times he’d seen her and realised with a quick jolt that it had always been on his way out or his return. The same group of friends his boss had made a point of meeting with while alone. 

 

“Nell Pinkerton.” 

 

“Ah, Merlin.”

 

“I’m sorry?” She seemed slightly taken aback by the comment and clutched the box more tightly. 

 

“Apologies. I meant you must be one of his Merlin friends. Real Order of Merlin.” Remus smiled his most disarming smile. “Really brilliant stuff.”

 

“He told you about us?” Some of the tension seeped out of her shoulders. 

 

“Yeah. The true history of Merlin. Trying to do what he started out doing instead of it being some shiny award.”

 

“Well, the award is given to those who do great deeds but yeah, it’s more than just a title.” Nell set her package down with a wan smile. “I brought some food. I wasn’t really sure what one did in this situation but Porlock told us you forget to eat when you’re stressed. It’s a pie. Shepherd's pie.” She set the bag down. 

 

“Thank you. He’s right. I tend to forget sometimes. That’s really thoughtful of you.” Accepting the bag, he pretended to be giving the contents a glance before setting it down. 

 

“I don’t suppose you could give me the names of the others? I’m going to have a bit of a memorial...gathering. Party. I don’t think he’d want some formal funeral with everyone crying and wearing black. I wanted to send some owls.”

 

“That’s a brilliant idea, do you have-thank you.” Nell quickly dipped the proffered quill and began to scribble down a list of names. There were five others, as well as her own. Excitement buzzed in the back of Remus’ mind but he kept his face neutral, pleasant. Already, he was itching to tell Sirius. “We keep the numbers at seven. Magic number. I haven’t been in as long as some. Only a few years. I took an interest in Merlin at Hogwarts. Silas tracked me down after reading a letter I wrote to The Prophet.”

 

“I’ll send out the notes tonight or tomorrow. You’ve been a huge help. Some of our long term patrons will be invited, too. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, the night is about Porlock, not Merlin. He was our friend.”

 

“Perfect. It will be here, in the shop.”

 

“Most fitting place.” Dark eyes flitted to the clock on the wall and widened. “I have to run. My lunch is almost over. It was lovely meeting you. And I really am sorry.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for dropping in...really kind of you.”

 

“You can count me as a guest for sure.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

He walked her back to the door where they shook hands and then Nell disappeared down the street. As soon as she was out of sight, he jogged back over to the counter and jotted down a quick note informing Sirius of his progress. 

 

“Aeneas!”

 

The great grey came swooping down from the second floor. 

 

“Sirius Black. I’ll take you to the field tonight if you do it in an hour.”

 

If it were possible for an owl to roll its eyes, Aeneas certainly did, but afterwards rubbed his head up against the wizard affectionately. “Go on...you can come home with me tonight, too.”

 

A happy little noise accompanied the announcement and then he took off.

  
  
  


When Sirius spotted Aeneas being stopped by Shacklebolt at the door, he shoved himself up from his desk hard enough to send the chair backwards. 

 

“Sirius!” James complained, his toes a casualty of the dropped chair. 

 

“That’s Remus’ owl. Porlock’s. Remus’ now, I guess. That means he found something.” 

 

“Black!” Kingsley called out, having found the owl to be benign. “Damn, you can be quiet when you want to!” The auror muttered, turning to find Sirius a mere foot away. “Important message?”

 

“I’m hoping. Come on, buddy.” He crooked his arm, holding it out and once Aeneas settled there, headed back to his desk. 

 

“Do we have something to feed him?” He asked James, letting the bird step down onto the mess of parchment and files. 

 

“Mmm...chocolate?”

 

“Nah. Wait, he attached a treat again. I’d be insulted if it wasn’t so damn useful.” Having freed the small niblet from the ribbon, it was handed off to Aeneas.  “He got the names.”

 

“Better at your job then you are.”

 

“Shh. I can dig up their addresses and we can knock on doors tomorrow.” Grabbing a fresh corner of parchment, he scrawled down as much, along with an arrival at the shop of nine am to plan their attack. 

 

“Bloody well done?” James read over his shoulder. “You should add a heart.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“No, really. It’ll match the look in your eyes whenever you see him.”

 

“I do not-I am not arguing this with you again. I’m going to tell Moody, find those addresses, and then I’m leaving. I have an early morning.”

 

“Nine am is a luxury.”

 

“You’re the one who chose to have a toddler. That’s not my fault.” As he affixed the new note and gave the owl a quick pat, Sirius made sure to land his elbow hard in his friend’s side. 

 

“Oi!”

 

“Night, Jamie!” 

 

Owl and auror left together. 

  
  
  
  


Remus was just finishing off the last letter when a knock at the door signaled Sirius’ arrival. With a flick of his wand, he unlocked and unwarded the door. A brief flutter hovered just below his ribs and he swallowed against it, turning to smile politely. 

 

“Busy?” The taller wizard called out as he stepped inside. 

 

“Done actually. I was going to have a memorial for Porlock and I thought it would make sense to invite the six.”

 

“Right. Good idea.” 

 

“Did you find anything?”

 

“They’re all law abiding citizens of the wizarding world. No flags.” 

 

“That’s helpful.”

 

“I did find photos. Some are probably out of date but they’re from various registrations or ministry files. ” 

 

Remus caught the envelope tossed in his direction and began to sift through its contents. He recognised Nell immediately. Next came a rather stately looking woman that reminded him of McGonagall. Eunice Adair was written across the back in Sirius handwriting. After Eunice was a fairly unremarkable man of middle age, Silas Hornsby. Nigel Bannister was an attractive man close to his own age and almost seemed to be winking at him from the moving image. Merritt Digby, at the time of her photo, looked about seventy but Sirius had made a note that it had been taken ten years prior. The last photo was another woman with unkempt blond hair and a pleasant smile, Flora Hodgekin. 

 

“So...Porlock, Nell, Eunice, Silas, Nigel, Merritt, Flora. Seven. Magic number.” The werewolf slid them back into the paper folds. 

 

“When is the party?”

 

“In a week. I’ve a letter from Porlock’s solicitor as well, asking me to come by his offices when I have time.”

 

“Any clue on what it’s about?”

 

“No. Probably asking me to kindly leave so they can put the store up for sale.” Remus rubbed a tired hand over his face. “I’d rather not think about it right now. Hopefully, I can put it off until this is solved.”

 

“It could be good news. You never know.”

 

Remus answered with a quiet hum, glancing at the pile of parchments he’d written up and over at Aeneas. The owl almost seemed to sigh before settling down next to him and waiting for the messages to be tied to his leg. “Just go to the post office. Easier that way.” Aeneas nudged the wizard until a small piece of biscuit was handed over.  

 

“If we can figure out as many alibis as possible without them noticing would be the best plan. Otherwise, we risk scaring whoever done it.” Sirius rose as he spoke and moved to open a window for the owl to get out. As Aeneas flew off between the buildings, he moved back to the fireplace and sat directly across from Remus. His eyes trailed automatically over the fairer man before he forced them to the tabletop and the envelope of photos.  

 

“And that’s putting all our effort into the theory that it’s one of the six.” 

 

“It makes the most sense. They would be the only ones who knew about the box. I’ve got James looking into any other leads but for a man who had no enemies, it’s a hard task. But! You already charmed Nell. Charm the rest of them. They’ll never suspect you’re after them.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re the nice, proper, book worker. You wear jumpers and cardigans. And sensible shoes. You radiate kindness. I’m sure they’ll all find you sympathetic and confide in you.”

 

“I don’t know whether to be appreciative or not.”

 

“It’s a good thing. I know you’re not always so nice,” It was said with a wink. “But they don’t. Use it.”

 

“Er...thanks?” Remus was trying to smother the images that wink and its accompanying memories brought up.

 

“I set up a wall at my flat with all the information we have. Come have a look tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Alright. I’m off to spy and try another background check. You find these people and chat them up. I left all of the addresses on the table.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Likewise.” Sirius replied before pausing. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. Likewise. Ha. This isn’t awkward now, is it? I mean, I wasn’t sure after yesterday because I couldn’t read you-”

 

“It’s fine.” Remus cut in quickly, tension creeping up his spine. After spending the previous evening forcing himself to come to terms with the failure of a possible relationship, it was a bit much to have the notion thrown in his face once more. “It’s all fine. I totally understand what you meant. It’s fine.” A smile was forced onto his face and he relaxed his shoulders as much as possible.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes. Positive.”

 

“Alright. This is my address-” Sirius bent over the table to write it separate from the Order’s members. “Let’s say...five. That gives us all day today and then a good part of tomorrow.”

 

“Should I bring anything?”

 

“Just whatever you dig up. Any drinks you prefer.”

 

“Alright, I suppose I’ll get started then. Take a stroll around Hogsmeade. Christ, I haven’t been there in years.”

 

“We went there on weekends at school.” A wistful expression flitted across Sirius’ face and Remus glanced back at his list.

 

“I’ll do my best to run into Nell or Silas.”

 

“Perfect. I’m off then. I’ll see you at five.”

 

“Five.”

 

As always, Remus walked the auror to the door and waited for him to disappear into the ether before relocking the door and heading back inside. 

  
  
  


It was long past dark when Remus finally apparated back to his flat. There had been no sighting of either targets and one could only wander around the small village for so long before arousing suspicion. Around dinner he’d stopped at a non-magical library and then headed back to the shop to research Merlin, both the muggle legend and the real wizard. 

 

The flat wasn’t much. A one room with a closet sized bedroom and a tiny bath. Hand-me-down furniture had been his saving grace, most of it from his parents. None of it matched and most was in dire need of a patch up but it was all functional which had always been his more pressing concern. 

 

As he shucked off his robes Remus contemplated making a sandwich but exhaustion won and after stripping down completely he crawled into his twin size bed and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. 

  
  
  


Hazel eyes snapped open, staring into the dark. 

 

As Remus tried to decipher what exactly had woken him so quickly, he strained his ears in an attempt to hear over his thudding heart. 

 

There. 

 

A slight shuffle in the other room. 

 

All senses immediately on alert, he reached for his wand on the nightstand, sliding as quietly as possible from the mattress. He thanked all things magical when the springs didn’t creak, head tilted for further signs of movement. The tiniest ruffle of papers was followed by the click of a cabinet opening. Magic was being done. The hairs on his arms prickled at the sensation. 

 

Hooking a pair of shorts from the hamper, the werewolf quickly pulled them on.

 

While he waited at the door, listening intently, the intruder seemed to have moved to the side of the room that served as his kitchen. Another whisper of a hinge. The light shifting of objects. All very quiet. 

 

Drawing in a breath, he flattened his palm against the bedroom door and pushed it wide. 

 

“EXPELLIARMUS!” He thundered, aiming directly at the robed figure. A muffled shout of surprise escaped his target and he watched with satisfaction as the other’s wand flew from their grip. But they were fast and almost instantly a kettle was flying for his head. Deflecting the projectile, Remus cast a body bind but the thief threw themself from its path and Remus followed with another jinx.

 

Whoever it was was an exceptional dueller. More worryingly, they had apparently found their fallen wand.  A lamp smashed and his table overturned as spells were redirected or blocked. It was practically by chance that one of the curses grazed the side of his head. As blood trickled down onto his ear and his hearing rang Remus blinked, cursing when the figure managed to get a hold of the doorknob and twist it open. 

 

“No!” Angry, his curse flew slightly wide and blew a chunk out of the door frame. 

 

As they spilled out into the corridor Remus managed to grab a handful of cloak and yanked hard, ducking a fist that came back in retaliation. But the foot caught him off guard, forcing all of the air from his lungs. 

 

“Fuck!” The werewolf wheezed, firing one last hex as the intruder hit the stairs. They spun sideways but managed to keep their feet. Seconds later, he heard the door slam below and sank down onto the floor in defeat. 

 

“FUCK!”

 

Several minutes of anger fueled self pity ticked by before he picked himself up and went back inside. A moment after, a bright white light of no discernable shape streaked out of his window and into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Sirius finished writing out ‘unemployed’ on a small strip of parchment and charmed it up onto his wall to settle snugly beneath Merritt Digby’s photo just below her name and age. Eighty one years. An amateur scholar in her spare time, the octogenarian had run a tea room at the far end of Diagon Alley for most of her life. Hell, most of the suspects read like the perfect example of harmless wizardry.

“Which one of you was it, hm?” He asked the moving pictures. 

From the corner of his eye he could sense something bright outside. Almost like a star but more intense. Turning towards the window the wizard’s eyes widened as a brilliant white light came shooting through the alley and up towards his window. “...” 

Instead of the panes splintering into a thousand pieces however it simply passed through them and onto his rug. It hovered there in front of him as he stared but it only took a few seconds for its source to click.

Remus. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Instant panic settled in his chest as he grabbed his wand and cloak. The werewolf’s address was summoned from a table and after memorising the location he was gone with a loud crack. 

The sidewalk on which he found himself upon reappearing was one of the less savoury ends of the wizarding world. 

As he ran through the open door and up the carpeted stairs all kinds of awful scenarios ran through his mind. Scarlet drops of blood on the top landing made his stomach lurch. 

“Remus! REMUS!” One of the few doors lining the corridor was ajar and with a thudding heart Sirius threw himself inside, wand raised and prepared to attack. But nothing came at him, no disappointed and Sirius felt the first tide of anger begin to rise beneath his skin. spells were hurled his way. Instead he took in the wrecked room, the acrid scent of singed fabric and magic.

But more important than any of that was the man slumped on the sofa holding a rag to his head. 

“I’m fine. They ran off.” Remus’ voice was gravelly, tawny hair in disarray. He sounded exhausted. Annoyed.

“Someone broke in?”

“Yeah, I heard noises. We fought. They got away. Probably looking for the box.”

“Was it here?”

“No, I left it in another hiding spot in the shop. 

“You’re hurt.” It wasn’t a question as he approached, recognising that Remus was clad in only a small pair of shorts and nothing else. Sirius forced the thought aside and focused on the red tinged cloth. 

“It’s fine...just a graze.”

“Let me be the judge of that...lights?”

Rolling his eyes Remus flicked his wand and those that had survived the duel flashed to life. 

In the soft glow, Sirius gently pulled the cloth away, eyes tracing torn flesh. Another wave of anger simmered hot in him. The fact that someone had come into Remus’ flat and had not only meant harm but actually achieved it...

“That bastard.” He growled under his breath, fingers still tender as the edges were prodded and damage assessed. Absently, his thumb stroked the area of scalp just above as he aimed his wand and performed a quiet ‘Episky’. “Is there anywhere else they hurt you?” The sudden possessive drag he felt was surprising but it felt so completely natural that he let it run rampant, eyes darting everywhere for the tiniest of scrapes.

“I’m a bit bruised but it’s fine. I’m used to worse, Sirius.”

“Is that a bootprint?!”

“Possibly.”

“A fucking bootprint?!”

“Sirius-”

Another Episky banished the ugly red mark. 

“I should have had someone watching your flat. Actually shouldn’t have let you come back here at all. I should have put you in a fucking safe house, where no one would try to break in, I mean hell, they killed for it already. Of course, they’d do it again! Of all the gods be damned things to-”

“Sirius-”

“What was I thinking?!” He stormed into the bedroom and after a quick glance located the clean laundry hamper. Muggle and wizard’s clothing were all present and the auror snatched down a clean set of robes and a set of trousers, pants, socks, jumper, t-shirt. These were all shoved into a bag laying on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Remus had followed, watching with confusion as Sirius seemed to be packing for him. “I’m-”

“We’re leaving. It isn’t safe here.” A second robe was grabbed and thrust at the gaping werewolf. 

“I’m not going anywhere, they obviously didn’t find it here and they’re not bloody likely to come back now that the alarm’s been raised.” The robe was thrown down. Sirius immediately retrieved it and tossed it over the other’s bare shoulder. 

“Don’t be stupid. They’ll come back until they have what they want. So, we’re leaving. You can come to mine until we figure out where to keep you safe-”

“Last I checked, you weren’t exactly my fucking boss were you?”

“I’m the Auror in charge of this investigation and if I say you’re in danger, you’re in danger and  
We. Are. Leaving.”

“We aren’t. I can look out for myself. This isn’t a shining example, but I’ve been on my own for ages and I’ve done alright considering.” Remus hackles were up, eyes blazing. “And don’t worry, I won’t go and get myself killed and make you look bad. No stain on your honour and all that shite.”

Sirius froze, eyes wide.

“What the hell did you just say?!”

“I said-”

“I heard you. I just can’t understand, why the fuck that would even enter your head.”

“You made it awfully fucking clear how you felt.”

“I did?!” Genuine confusion sparked.

Remus barked out a laugh. 

“What part of ‘we just need to forget it happened’ was I supposed to not understand?”

“I said, while we were on the case! Because of CONFLICT OF INTEREST!”

“You also made sure to tell me twice, that no one could find out we’d ever shagged. Which I understand but you were pretty fucking adamant about it. Didn't want to lose the case.”

“So it wouldn't be written off as a bloody break and enter! When did I ever say I didn't care? When?!”

“You haven’t exactly said you did either. All I got was a talk about brushing it all under the carpet and moving on.”

“What wasn’t even remotely what I said!”

Remus, who had crossed his arms over his chest by this point, pulled one free and held up a closed hand. “One.” His thumb shot out. “You said you hadn’t told anyone at work about our past. Two, “ At this the index came up. “And you very much didn’t want them to. Three, you would get ripped off of the case, four, you really wanted to solve it. All of it ended with an ‘I hope you understand’.” The robe across his shoulder was once more yanked off and thrown at Sirius. “Not exactly encouraging is it? So thank you for your concern but you can go back to yours and record the break in and I will be perfectly fine in my own place.”

“I was implying that we could continue what we’d started after the case was over!” Furious, Sirius shoved the robe in with the rest of his packing. “You said you understood!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was what it supposed to be implying? You barely looked me in the face and left as soon as you fucking said it! I understood the clear implication that you weren’t interested!” The werewolf spun around and went back into the main room. 

His hands shook as he bent to pick up broken bits of wood and glass, righting fallen furniture. 

“Hey-!” Sirius’ enraged cry followed him but he ignored it, refusing to look until the auror grabbed his arm to yank him up and whirl him about face. Another oath was on the tip of his tongue but before he could get it out two hands grasped the sides of his face and he found himself kissing Sirius Black. 

For a split second, Remus raised his own to shove the other man away simply out of spite but...gods. Instead, he grabbed a handful of black robe, returning the kiss with equal ferocity. The man’s skill hadn’t decreased since their last encounter. Nor had the spine-tingling, toe-curling, burst of “yes, more, please” that accompanied each little nip and suck. 

When they finally broke apart, Sirius kept hold of Remus’ face, thumbs stroking the high ridges of his cheeks. When he finally spoke he was out of breath.

“I very much want to continue what we started. I very much like you. I very much want more. Not just the sex. I mean, yes sex. Lots of sex. But everything else, too. I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you. But I am the best man for this case and, if we get discovered, I get yanked off and Porlock will not get the justice he deserves. That is what I meant in the store.”

“I’m a werewolf.” Remus mumbled over the thudding in his chest.

“And? I’m a Black. We all come with baggage. Mine is probably worse because my family chose to be a bunch of prejudiced, judgemental, backwards, dark magic arseholes of their own free will. They also like to fuck their cousins. So honestly, I should be asking you if you really want to do this.”

“I might.” At the very end, Remus couldn’t quite manage the stern look and the corner of his lip quirked.

“You might? Great. Good enough for now. So come with me. Where it’s safe.”

“I-”

“Can take care of yourself. Yes. You said. But I would like if you came with me anyways. See, we can even bring your plant.” A small cactus had managed to stay unscathed in its perch on a rickety shelf and Sirius summoned it and placed it in Remus’ hand. 

“...fine.” 

“Perfect!” A huge grin was eating up most of that handsome face as he shouldered the bag of clothes, clutched Remus’ free hand and apparated them.

Seconds later they landed on his rug with the usual loud crack. 

Remus closed his eyes for a brief moment against the familiar unease as his body righted itself. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” Remus responded quickly, forcing his lids up and taking in the cozy room. 

He barely had any memories of his first visit. Too distracted by Sirius and the wicked things he was promising and the sharp bite of his teeth.

A sofa and a set of chairs were clustered around a fireplace, old rugs covering hardwood floors. Red and gold pillows dotted the furniture, as well as a large Gryffindor flag tacked up above the hearth. A few photos were scattered about, some in which he recognised James as well as a striking redhead who could only be the man’s wife. The young child who was in the most pictures looked so much like James that there was no doubt as to who he was. An eyebrow arched at the pile of muggle records stacked next to the sofa beside a large gramophone that had been magically adapted to play whatever the owner desired.

Part of a kitchen was visible through an open doorway along with a corridor that must have lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom. 

“I know it’s a mess right now, I don’t generally-”

“No. It’s fine. Good. I like it. It’s very homey.”

“Oh.” Sirius shoulders seemed to sag in relief. “ Right. You can put the plant wherever you want. You probably want a drink or something.” He’d dropped the bag onto the sofa and was turning towards the kitchen doorway when Remus called out. 

“It’s alright Sirius. I’d rather see the board and go back to sleep?”

“The-right! Fuck. I forgot.” Reaching for his wand, he cast a reveal spell at the opposite wall. The disillusionment fell away to reveal all seven members of the order, their photographs surrounded by tidbits of parchment and information, glowing lines mapping connections. At the very top was Porlock, smiling benignly. ‘Victim’ had been written above his head. 

“Sirius this is brilliant.” Having set aside his plant on an end table, the werewolf stepped closer, reading as he went, fingers hovering over lines and following them. 

“I have more but I haven’t put them up yet...I was working on it when you sent your patronus.” The brunet stepped closer, until he was beside Remus. “There’s nothing that really stands out yet. I mean, they all read like nice, normal, people. There’s got to be dirt we can dig up but I have James looking into alibis…” Grey eyes trailed down, once again. “You being in nothing but shorts is really bloody distracting. You know that right?”

Returning the heated stare Remus grinned. 

“Conflict of interest. Remember? Auror Black.”

“Yeah but…” He took in the thin but wiry frame, corded muscle everywhere he looked without a spare inch. There were veins and lines that he wanted to lick and suck until Remus was a groaning mess because that particular rumble the werewolf was capable of making…

“Sirius…” A hand brushed his and his gaze jumped up. 

“We can always start that rule tomorrow. You know...fresh slate...I mean, when we wake up. It’s after midnight but it’s never really morning until you’ve slept.”

“We could.” 

“We definitely could.”

“Should probably.” Remus replied again, grin turning positively sinful as he latched onto the other man’s hip to draw him close. Arousal simmered under his skin, eyes dark. One hand moved to trace the line of Sirius’ jaw before he leaned forward to follow the path with his lips. Sweat and salt teased his tongue while Sirius let out a pleased sigh and tilted his head. Down the pale neck he went, teeth dragging just so until he found that perfect pulsepoint and sucked hard. 

“Fuck Remus…” Sirius groaned, both hands firmly grasping the tight roundness of the wizard’s backside. With each little bite Remus bestowed Sirius found himself slipping. 

“Yes.” Kiss. “That’s…” Nip. “Rather...the…” Suck. “Point.”

“Cheeky…” 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!”

Both parties froze, not entirely sure who had yelled or why but another outburst had them spinning towards the door. 

“James?!” 

“Step away from each other right now! This is violating all kinds of rules. Merlin on a broom, how can you-”

“James calm down, this-”

“Nooooo. I will not calm down. First Moody sends me an alert telling me a patronus was in your flat. Then I remember you mentioning you told Lupin to send one in case of trouble so I go racing over there and find everything smashed and then I show up here, ready to defend my best friend, and I find you trying to shag our principle witness!” James looked positively frazzled, face red and eyes wild. 

“Fuck. I forgot Moody had those wards set up incase...well at least that makes sense.” Sirius rubbed ruefully at his face before glancing at Remus apologetically. “He likes to make sure we’re safe. Constant vigilance. If certain spells are performed or triggered in our flats he gets a warning.”

“That’s nice of him.” For the most part the fairer wizard was trying to maintain a straight face. James was furious and positively scandalised while Sirius bore an uncanny resemblance to a dog who’d been caught digging into the cupboard. 

“Nice? You clearly haven’t met-”

“Would you two stop?! This is such a bad...I thought we agreed that you should go after the guy. You know...from a few months ago? I told you this was…” James trailed off when the pair exchanged looks that were both guilty and simultaneously amused. “What...what am I missing? Would you just…” Pausing once more the spectacled wizard stared first at one man and then the other. Slowly his eyes fell to the blooming spot of red on Sirius’ throat. Exactly where the love bite from three months previous had been. “You’re kidding...please tell me you’re kidding.” 

But one look at his best friend’s face had him sinking down on to the nearest chair. 

“Small world after all, eh Jamie?”

“He’s him.”

“He is.”

“Well fuck.”

“That was the idea.”

“Not anymore.” James shook his head. “You realise what this means now, don’t you?”

Sirius’ face fell. “We-”

James stood as though Sirius hadn’t spoken. “This-” He marched over to Remus and Sirius and with gentle yet deliberate movements moved them nearly a yard apart. “Is now a no-shag zone. No kissing. No doe eyes. No touching. You will exist in a bubble devoid of any carnal behaviour. No shag means no shag of any kind. No eye fucking, no self exploration in the company of the other and absolutely no physical contact. ”

Sirius was clearly outraged.

“And how do you plan on enforcing this rule?!”

“Guilt and spying. And constant vigilance.”

During the entire exchange Remus had stood by with an amused smile on his face which only grew when Sirius spun towards him for support. 

“The whole confusion started because of the conflict of interest and the possibility of losing the case.” He pointed out reasonably.  
“We were going to start over in the morning!”

“It is the morning.” James replied, crossing his arms. 

With the most dramatic of sighs, Sirius threw himself down onto the sofa. 

“You hate me.”

“I love you.” James countered with a smirk, reaching to purposely muss up the brunet’s hair.

“You don’t.”

“Stop sulking and let's look at this wall of yours.”

 

When James returned home an hour later he found Lily awake, wrapped loosely in a dressing gown and nursing a cup of tea. 

“Is he alright?” She asked immediately, standing. 

“He’s fine. More than actually.” James was grinning ear to ear and slid an arm around her waist to drag her near and kiss her. 

“Why are you so-”

“I think he’s found the one.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius Black woke to the smell of bacon cooking and toast. As he forced his eyes open, inhaling the welcoming scent, his hand drifted to the empty spot beside him. Vague memories of Remus slipping out of bed and into the spare room surfaced and he frowned. 

Right. Rules. 

‘We promised. Besides, he won’t give us any slack without good behaviour first.”

“True. Lull him into a false sense of security.”

“He’ll ease up eventually. Also, your job is actually at risk if we get caught. The faster we fix this, the faster we don’t have your best friend trying to cockblock us.”

“We could still just...sleep.”

“I don’t trust myself. Or you. It’s better if I sleep in the other room.”

“Fuck you for being so sensible.”

“That’s the eventual plan, yeah.”

With a groan, Sirius finally rolled out of bed and dragged his dressing gown from the the hook behind the door. As he tied the belt around his waist and shoved the more unruly parts of his hair from his field of vision, he found himself staring at an overly happy James Potter puttering around his kitchen. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Being vigilant. Do you want tea or juice?” James had both a carton of orange and a kettle in each hand. 

“Bloody hell. Where’s Remus?”

“Here. Tea please.” The wizard in question had dragged on a tee shirt with his shorts and Sirius let his eyes stray to those legs, before a clearing of the throat from James redrew his attention. 

“His face is up there, Padfoot.”

Plates floated to the small eat-in table before a line of food followed. 

“Full fry up? What’s the occasion?”

“You actually listening for once.”

“You say that as though you’re a paragon of virtue.”

Remus was grinning as he sank onto a chair, watching the pair. 

“You should be nice to me. I come bearing alibis. Half of our suspects are out.”

“Which ones?” Sirius immediately made to stand but James shook his head. 

“Not until you eat. We have work to do and you’re crankier than Harry when you’re hungry.”

 

“Hilarious.”

“Harry?” Remus broke in.

“My son.” James immediately reached into his pockets and drew out a photo. “He’s nearly five. Going to be a Quidditch star. Brilliant kid.”

Remus took the photograph, watching the young child with wild hair try and catch a toy snitch that zoomed around his head. The witch with red hair from Sirius’ other photo was in the background rolling her eyes. 

“That’s my wife, Lily. She’s a healer.”

“But not always.” Sirius muttered before spearing a tomato. 

“Just because she doesn’t take your shit.”

“I love your wife. I pity the poor woman for being married to you.” Sirius responded.

The banter subsided into comfortable silence as the trio dug in to breakfast. 

Remus was surprised at how easy things felt with James and Sirius. Where he usually had trouble with letting his guard down, this new friendship was almost intrinsic. A lifetime of having to be cautious primed him to be reticent but here things felt effortless. Like it was...what was the word, kismet?

“Padfoot?” Remus ventured as they cleared the dishes. Sirius glanced over.

“Yeah?”

“Why does he call you Padfoot?”

“Nickname. Since school.” Sirius replied, piling the plates in the sink and turning to lean on the counter. “He’s Prongs.”

“Right.” 

“Ask me again tonight. When James isn’t here.”

“That’s...cryptic.”

“What can I say? I’m mysterious.” 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Remus grinned, turning to follow the other man into the living area. 

James had spread out some parchments across the wide coffee table, various mugs and other items serving as temporary paperweights. 

“Nell was at a lecture about medieval witches. At least five people remember seeing her there, so she’s out.” He waved his wand and Nell, along with any pertinent information leapt from the wall into an orderly pile on the floor. “Silas was at the Leaky until the early hours. Tom served him.” Silas left the wall. “And Flora’s husband accounts for her whereabouts. They were at home all night.”

Once Flora had been removed, Sirius moved the remaining three suspects closer.

“Right. So Eunice, Nigel, Merritt.” He said, trailing over the information with a frown. 

“I doubt Merritt is up for it. She’s in her eighties.” James said. 

“Yeah but Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards alive and he’s no spring chicken.”

“Right. There’s a look in her eyes I don’t trust.”

“I’ve never met any of them. Those three.” Remus pulled his legs up onto the couch and folded them cross-legged. “I’ve seen them come and go. Waved or nodded as we passed. Before I knew about the group. Merritt always winked at me.”

“She has a good sense of taste clearly.”

“Sirius.” James rolled his eyes. 

“I am not engaging in anything lecherous. Simply complimenting someone on their keen judgement.” 

“We need to get in their heads. Merlin. Why Merlin? Clearly the box is worth a lot of money. That’s obvious. Merlin was smart, powerful. Debatably the most talented wizard in our history, right?” James stared hard at the wall.

“I researched. When I couldn’t find Nell, I went to the library and scoured the store. Our Merlin and muggle Merlin.” Remus said.

“Didn’t muggle Merlin get locked in a cave?”

“Yeah. But that’s at the end of things. A lot of the two stories intersect. There are variations of course...I took notes but they’re at my flat.” 

“Do you remember anything?” Sirius asked. “We can apparate over if you want?”

“No, it’s…” Remus reached to grab a fresh parchment and glanced around for a quill. James summoned one from the side table, along with a pot of ink. Two headers were quickly scribbled to denote both magic and muggle Merlin. “Both were born out of wedlock. Muggle Merlin is believed to be either the son of a dark warlock, and a princess. Alternatively a demon. Other records claim he was a druid. Our Merlin was also a druid as far as I could find out. Born in Scotland. But had a fairly normal childhood.”

Quick bullet points made their way onto the parchment. 

“Our Merlin went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Slytherin-” Sirius and James made the obligatory noises of annoyance at this. “Really gifted, charms protege. There’s evidence he was taught by Salazar himself. His wand was English Oak, and there’s a debate about whether or not he came up with Expelliarmus, which seems to be the popular idea. After school he worked to bring muggles and the magic community together, wanted peace. That’s why he created the order of Merlin. He did council King Arthur and acted as a mentor. Arthur had a dark witch for a sister, Morgan la Fey, so they were constantly at odds. Basically he was the strongest wizard to ever live. Hence being called ‘Prince of Charms’.” 

“Right…” James intoned, sounding slightly lost.

“ The more we know about Merlin, the more we can understand these people.” Sirius piped up. “Go on, what about Muggle Merlin?”

“There’s probably a million references to him, different ideas and stories. Some people say he’s Welsh, others Scottish. Generally I think they believe him to be made up. Based on old legends and kind of tacked onto an old Welsh bard. Others believe he really existed. Mostly he’s only famous for helping King Arthur and being his guide.”

“Arthur pulled the sword from the stone right?” James asked.

“Yeah. Or it was given to him by the Lady of the Lake. You know, peasant being raised to a king. Tons of books and movies and research into it. Some of it’s actually quite good. ‘You can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you.” Remus grinned. When both wizards regarded him blankly he frowned. “Monty Python? Holy Grail?”

“A snake named Monty?” Sirius arched a brow.

“Nevermind. Funny muggle film about Arthur. You know what a telly is, yes?”

“My wife is muggleborn. She insisted we have one.” James said proudly.

“Right. Nevermind then.” Remus wrote a few more lines, looking amused. “So...Merlin went around performing miracles and deceits. Brought about Arthur’s birth and ensured his custody of the child. They went about uniting England and fighting the Saxons. All kinds of magic took place. Powerful sorcerer. His downfall was lust.” At this James shot Sirius a pointed look which was expertly ignored by the wizard. Remus continued. “ Beautiful, young lady named Nimue. Princess. Merlin wants her desperately. Gets Arthur to invite her to court to stay. He falls even more in love and lust. She’s repulsed and tells him that she will never love him unless he teaches her all of his magic. He agrees. The more powerful she gets, she starts using her magic and influence on him to do her bidding. Eventually she’s allowed to go back to her kingdom and Merlin goes with her but on the way Merlin has a premonition about Morgana going after Arthur so they head back and stop overnight in a cave. There’s a magic tomb in the cave, Merlin spins a tale about two lovers etc, trying to make his move. Nimue tricks him and while asleep, she traps Merlin in the tomb with magic. And that’s how he died.”

“...that’s awfully ignoble. Trapped in a cave because he couldn’t keep it in his robe.” Sirius muttered, leaning to read Remus’ notes. “Then what?”

“Nothing. His body is still there in the tomb. No one knows where the cave is.”

“Our Merlin clearly had a better run of things.” James said.

“And was real.” Remus added, waving his wand to stick the parchment up on the wall. 

The three stared up at it quietly, eyes darting here and there in an effort to make connections. 

“We don’t know enough.” James said finally, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath. “We need more information. I’ll go into the office, see if I can get more detailed files, what houses they were in if they went to Hogwarts, ask around to see if anyone knows what they’re inclined towards magically. It’s going to be almost impossible. They aren’t exactly famous.”

“They’re three suspects though. And three of us. We could each take one?” Remus unfolded himself from the couch and went to stand next to the bespectacled wizard. “...research, stake out.”

“We?” Sirius forced himself up as well. “We’ve been through years of training. After what happened in your flat-”

“I know how to take care of myself.” Remus said with a frown. “And I’m not exactly suspicious. If they see me, I can tell them I was looking for them, because of Porlock.”

Sirius still looked stubbornly worried.

“After looking around that flat, I’d say we give it a fair shot.” James broke in. “ Some of the spells used were pretty advanced offense and defense. And a patronus if you think you’re in trouble. Apparate out of them. Somewhere safe.”

“I can jump a few times so they can’t trace me.”

“Yeah, alright.” Sirius grumbled.

“That’s funny how you thought I needed permission.” Remus remarked with a hint of a smirk.

“I wasn’t-” 

But whatever had been about to come out of Sirius’ mouth was interrupted by a series of staccato taps at the window. All three spun around and it was James who recognised it as a ministry owl. 

The note was from Moody. 

Another break in. One of your little group of Merlin fans, something ‘important’ stolen but they won’t tell us what. Get your arse down there and investigate. This is the address. Name is Nell Pinkerton.


	9. Chapter Nine

After much debate, Sirius won the rock-paper-scissors match and headed over to Nell’s. James flooed to the Ministry to dig up more information and Remus went to the shop. All agreed to return to Sirius’ flat around dinner to discuss developments.

 

As he stood in the middle of Hogsmeade and regained his bearings, Sirius felt a wave of nostalgia as he caught sight of The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, Honeydukes. It had been years since his last visit. Instinctively, he wanted to head that way but forced himself to rein in those feelings and head down the next street. 

 

Nell’s cottage was a tiny thing, clearly of great age. A small garden with an old fence surrounded the building and Sirius took a quick glance around before unhooking the gate and making his way up the stone path. A string trailed out of a bell above the door and Sirius gave it a strong tug. 

 

Seconds ticked by before a tiny slide in the door was drawn back and a frightened pair of eyes peered out. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Auror Black. I’ve been sent about the break in.” He took a step back so that Nell could see the trim on his robes denoting rank and the ministry badge he withdrew. His wand was firmly holstered and he offered a calm, trustworthy expression. Just enough to instill confidence.

 

The slide was drawn shut and the sound of locks could be heard and then the door drew open. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

Despite her diminutive stature the witch seemed more angry about what had happened than fearful. 

 

“The whole place is a mess.” Nell stated the obvious as Sirius exited the small entryway and took in the chaotic interior. Drawers were overturned, the sofa dragged apart. Every last inch of the living space had been searched. In the small kitchen was the same. As was when he was led up a narrow staircase and into a floral bedroom. Even the lavatory had been pulled apart. Every closet, every little nook and cranny. 

 

“Your neighbours didn’t see or hear anything?”

 

“If they did they didn’t alert anyone. I came home and found it like this.”

 

At that, Sirius dug out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. 

 

“It’s just gone noon. What time did you leave this morning?” He withdrew his wand and sent out a wave of magic, analysing. Reveal spells followed. 

 

“I had to be in early today. Inventory. I left half six.”

 

“You told the Auror on call that something important had been stolen but you didn’t specify the object?” Sirius turned to face her, already cataloguing things mentally to file away in his report. 

 

Nell opened her mouth to answer but paused for the briefest of seconds before speaking. 

 

“A cauldron.”

 

“A cauldron? Was it particularly valuable? Gold? Or is it an heirloom?” 

 

“You’re investigating Porlock’s murder, yes?” 

 

“I am.”

 

“Would you come downstairs? Tea?”

 

Sirius nodded and followed her down. As she set the kettle on, he righted a chair and cleared a space on the table. 

 

“I’m not sure what you’ve uncovered, or who you’re pursuing…” The witch began but Sirius cut her off, politely.

 

“If I were to ask if this cauldron had anything to do with Merlin, would I be far off the mark?” He watched as she stilled, hand hovering over the tea tin. 

 

“You would be quite close to the mark actually. Right on it.” Nell removed the magic kettle, already boiling, and began to put everything on a tray. Setting it between them, she seated herself in the other chair. 

 

“Porlock and I are part of a small group. We’re all quite fascinated by Merlin. He’s one of our most celebrated figures. The man was a genius with magic, worked for peace between communities, lead Arthur to unite Britain. Half of our charms work today is based in Merlin’s achievements, his notes.” 

 

As Nell went on, Sirius fixed his tea with a bit of milk and leaned back to listen. 

 

“We work together to preserve his memory, to research, and share information. Sometimes we just chat. The last year we’ve been working on finding items that belonged to him, or were linked to him. There aren’t nearly enough artifacts in the world. The museum displays are sparse. Imagine what would happen if we could add to his legacy?”

 

“...how many items have you found?” 

 

“ We had seven.”

 

“Six without the cauldron?”

 

“Five. Whomever killed Porlock almost certainly got the box.”

 

“Mr. Wragby had a box?”

 

“Yes, a silk lined wooden box. Merlin marked his possessions with a rune. His personal rune.”

 

Sirius forced himself to nod, as though absorbing this information for the first time. If she were to accidentally inform the group of his progress the murderer would be warned. Not only would that put Remus in danger, but the less threatened the murderer felt, the better.

 

“And you’re positive the items you have are actually Merlin’s? They aren’t clever fakes?”

 

“Nearly certain. Obviously you can’t just take something like this and get proof overnight. It took ages to find them, let alone authenticate. Three of them are absolutely genuine. The other four range between seventy and ninety percent certainty.”

 

“Where are you keeping them? If you had the cauldron, Porlock the box, do each of you have one?”

 

“Yes. We’d all agreed. It seemed dangerous to have all seven in the same place.”

 

“Right. And the cauldron, what does it look like?”

 

“Copper. Quite beat up looking now, it’s over five hundred years old. The preservation spells were incredible but as it passed hands not everyone was careful. I don’t think they realised. It’s about the size of a quaffle. More of a travelling cauldron than a large, proper, one. The rune is right under the lip of the edge.”

 

Sirius had grabbed a notebook from within his robes and jotted down the description. The rest of the details were already memorised. 

 

“I’ll need you to put down the rest of the names, along with what they’re keeping. Someone is onto you and determined to get Merlin’s things no matter the cost.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Nell took the small pre-inked quill and wrote out the required information. When she didn’t immediately return the notebook Sirius arched a brow but waited. 

 

“I’ve done a quick sketch for you. I haven’t spent as much time with a few of the things but that’s what the cauldron and the box look like. I hope it helps.”

 

The drawings were remarkably accurate.

 

 

“That’s grand. How is your defensive magic?”

 

“Adequate but not really anything special.”

 

“I’ll ward the property before I leave. It will sense evil intent. An alarm will sound and the Auror Offices will get immediate notification.” He pushed his chair back and stood, tucking away the notebook and holding out his hand. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No worries. We’ll visit the other members to make sure they’re on their guard as well. Keep an eye out and if you hear anything please let us know. Someone will make sure the information gets to me.”

 

“I will.”

 

Outside, Sirius made sure to ward the entire building, slowly working his way around the old stone. 

 

His thoughts strayed back to the overturned mess inside. 

 

There had been no mistaking the magical signature. The person who had broken into Nell’s home was the same individual who had attacked Remus. An oily undercurrent of malevolence tinged the threads but every magical being had their own spark. 

 

Finally satisfied with his work, he tucked his wand back into its holster and took off back down the road. 

 

An hour later, he flooed into the Ministry. 

 

“Moody’s in his office.” Alice said upon sighting him in the door. 

 

“Ta,” Sirius blew her a kiss before doing an about face and heading for the closed door near the end of the corridor. Even before he could raise his fist to knock it swung inwards. 

 

“Get your arse in here, Black. No time to be standing about.”

 

“Morning, Sir.”

 

“Afternoon.” Moody corrected, looking up from the parchments on his desk. 

 

Lovely. Moody hated office work at the best of times. And now, post-war, there was more clean-up and bureaucracy than they’d ever encountered. Moody was a wizard who thrived in the field and Sirius was fairly sure that the government had to spend more time trying to decipher or correct the Auror’s paperwork than it took for Moody to fill it out. Not because the wizard was less adept but mostly out of spite.

 

“It was a cauldron. They think it belonged to Merlin. The cottage was torn apart, just like the shop. Thankfully, she wasn’t home or we’d have another body on our hands.” His notes were pulled out and after opening to the page with the lists and the sketches he pushed it across the desk.

 

“Progress?”

 

“We’ve ruled out three of them. Including Miss Pinkerton. James-”

 

“You can have Potter full time. The last thing we need is more panic. Whoever this fucking lunatic is, we need them caught. That shopkeeper come up with anything else?”

 

“He found a lot of information about Merlin. Muggle aspects and magic ones. We’re going to see if any of them have any similarities. We don’t know if this is fueled by greed or if it’s a fantasy complex. Someone who wants to be Merlin. Thinks they’re Merlin reborn.”

 

“What’s your plan?”

 

“Surveillance. Research. We’ve already cut the suspect pool in half. I told Miss Pinkerton to alert the others about the danger. She thinks that the murderer has the box. Only the guilty party will be aware that it’s still out there.”

 

“Keep me updated.”

 

There was clear dismissal in the tone but Sirius didn’t take it personally. 

 

“And Black?” Sirius paused halfway to the door and glanced over his shoulder.  “Do not get mixed up with the shopkeeper. You’re the investigating officer.”

 

“I d-”

 

“I’m missing an eye. Not blind.” Any attempt of Sirius to defend himself was cut off with a raised hand. “I don't give a rat’s arse what you enjoy or who you enjoy it with. As long as you don’t fuck up my cases. This is your career. If you’re still keen after we catch the bastard, go fuck the lad stupid if he’s interested. But not before. I’ll have your bollocks if you blow this.”

 

“Sir.” Sirius fought the heat rising to his cheeks futilely. 

 

“Now stop gawking and get to work.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Bags of takeaway littered Sirius’ counters. 

 

“Our three suspects weren’t home. The others I managed to meet and warn but Merritt, Nigel, and Eunice were out. Eunice works long hours in the ministry so I’m going to make the assumption that she’s at work but Nigel has no mentioned means of employment and Merritt is in her eighties.” Sirius pointed a chopstick at their glowing wall.

 

“Seniors are allowed to have lives.” Remus smirked.

 

“Of course they are. If they aren’t under suspicion of murder.”

 

Remus fished the notebook over and scanned the contents. 

 

“I find it incredible that they’ve found seven things that have belonged to Merlin and no one else has ever discovered them.”

 

“Thinks.” Sirius shrugged. “They’re motivated, they don’t have to follow the red tape of a ministry organisation, use whatever means they want. Nell said only three of them are really one hundred percent convinced are real. The box, the cauldron, and a hat. From her description it’s practically mouldering but the inside lining is in great condition for how old it is. And the rune is magicked into it, not sewn.”

 

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, picking at the last of the food and the table’s contents.

 

Eventually Remus forced himself up from the sofa and brought his plate out. 

 

“I did another search of the shop and Porlock’s flat but I didn’t find anything useful. There’s journal detailing his authentication of the box but I think he probably knew as soon as he held it. Like we did.”

 

“We went over it pretty thoroughly and you had another go before that. Not much else to find I think.” Sirius had finished too and followed. Together they tidied up the detritus of dinner and Sirius placed the leftovers under a statis charm. When Remus began to run some water into the sink the brunet frowned. “You aren’t washing up are you?”

 

“Of course I am?”

 

“You’re my guest! There is magic for that!”

 

“I am the guest. And I want to pitch in.” He couldn’t see any dish soap and frowned. 

 

“Magic. Like I said.” 

 

“It’s only two plates, I can just-”

 

Sirius grabbed his wand and cast a particularly effective cleaning spell. Instantly, bubbles sprung up in the water and the aforementioned dishes jumped happily into the suds. The sponge followed. 

 

“Alright, it’s your flat.” There was something oddly charming about the way the plates spun themselves dry before tucking themselves into the dry rack. 

 

“It is, yes.”

 

“Padfoot.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You told me to ask you tonight why James calls you that. Remember?” Remus had turned to lean back against the counter, arms crossed comfortably against his chest. A flicker of surprise passed over the other man’s face. 

 

“Right. I did.”

 

“Thought I’d forget?”

 

“No. I forgot.” Sirius replied with a smile but Remus could see that beneath it, he looked genuinely nervous. “Also, I didn’t want James to lose his shit.”

 

“Look, if you don’t want to tell me-”

 

“No, I told you to ask me. It’s only fair. Just...it’s something only four people in this world are aware of. James, Lily, Harry, and my mentor, who found out without me wanting to but hasn’t turned me in.” At that, Remus’ brows rose. “So, it’s pretty bloody important that it stays under wraps.”

 

“Sirius-”

 

“No. It’s...I trust you. I know It’s only been a few days and I...just close your eyes. Please.” There was a vulnerability in the rich voice, the tiniest of trembles, and Remus felt his pulse pick up just that bit. 

 

“Alright. Closed.” He said, lids firmly shut.

 

Silence ticked by as he waited for the cue to look once more. 

 

“Sirius?”

 

The quiet continued but something tapped his foot, a light pressure across the bridge of his toes. 

 

“Does that mean open?” Another pat was the response and Remus took a breath, suddenly nervous. 

 

For a moment, he simply stared. 

 

Seated across from him was the largest dog he had ever seen. It was practically the size of a bear, thick black fur glossy under the light. Remus was reminded of a particular breed, some kind of Canadian thing, but the name escaped him. Intelligence glinted in the bright eyes, huge head tilted and ears cocked. 

 

“Sirius?” Remus spoke tentatively. 

 

The dog perked up at the name and stood, padding silently towards him.

 

 

“Ah…” Realisation clicked into place. “Padfoot. I see.” He held out a hand, lips curving into a soft smile when Padfoot nuzzled into the proffered hand, licking and snuffling. “You’re an animagus...unregistered?”

 

That great tail began to wave, thumping against the cabinet doors. 

 

“Of course, you’d be a big magnificent dog. Suits you.” Remus dropped into a crouch so that they were at eye level, moving to rub behind his ears, under his jaw. Padfoot lunged and they tumbled back onto the tile, Padfoot practically grinning down at his prize. 

 

The air above Remus seemed to shift and suddenly he found himself underneath a very human Sirius. 

 

“Unregistered animagus. Quite the rule breaker for an auror.” Remus was smiling, heart picking up again as he caught that quicksilver gaze. Heat was blossoming under his skin and he shifted, hips bumping up against the other man’s. Sirius’ eyes flared. 

“You approve?”

 

“I do.” A softness stole over his flushed features. “Thank you for showing me. It…”

 

“I trust you.” Sirius repeated, dropping from his hands to his elbows so that their faces were only a few inches apart. “There’s something about you that just…” Sirius trailed off, frowning as he searched for the right word. 

 

“Makes sense?” Remus offered. 

 

“Yeah, that.” A bright grin stole over his face and he pushed a stray wave out of Remus’ eyes. “You’re pretty brilliant, anyone ever tell you?” 

 

Whatever witty remark Remus had ready was preemptively cut off by Sirius dipping his head down to steal a kiss. And then another. Beneath him Remus responded enthusiastically, mumbling something about rule breakers when they pulled apart for breath. 

 

Sirius began to say something along the lines of ‘ _ James can fuck right off’ _ but Remus silenced him by dragging his face down, fingers tugging hard on his hair and sucking a path under his jaw. 

 

“ _ Oh… _ ” Teeth nipped just over the jump of his pulsepoint and Sirius curled his hands against the floor as arousal surged down his spine and pooled south. He could feel Remus grin against his skin. A retaliatory thrust of his hips had the other man groaning. 

 

“I don’t suppose James can set up any kind of surveillance, can he?” Remus asked, voice a deep rumble. Sirius shook his head, already aiming for those lips and kissing him hard. “No...mmm..auror tricks? A spy?” Each question followed a break for air. “Spells or magic mirrors?”

 

At the last item, Sirius froze above him. 

 

“What?”

 

But Sirius was busy drawing his knees forward and sitting up, still on top of the werewolf. And quickly running his hands over his own body. 

 

“I thought it was in my pocket.” He answered, leaving Remus bewildered. When all of the pockets in his robe didn’t yield whatever it was he was searching for he stood. “That utter bastard. He probably took it off me earlier and hid it in a strategic location.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“The mirror!” Sirius was now searching along the counter.

 

“The mirror.” Remus echoed, still sprawled on the floor and not nearly as debauched as he’d hoped to be. 

 

“In school, we charmed some mirror shards. To communicate when we weren’t in the same room. Say the other’s name and it’s...like that muggle thing. The telly...the phone. Like that. But we can see and hear...Fuck. We’ve been saying his name all night.”

 

“...you think he hid your mirror shard to spy on us. Does he really want to spend the night watching us on the off chance one of us will mention his name while simultaneously breaking all of his rules?”

 

“Of course he would. And we DID. Repeatedly.” Shelves were now being inspected and Remus sighed, cursing himself for bringing it up in the first place. He sat up and made a vague attempt at straightening his clothes. “He would watch. Until the very end. Bastard!” Sirius hurled the insult at the room in general just in case.

 

“...”  

 

Cushions were tossed, boxes opened, furniture looked under, behind. Remus watched with brows arched, eventually standing and moving to an armchair. 

 

Finally, after an eon, the brunet flung himself dramatically into the chair opposite. 

 

“ I can’t find it.”

 

“No?” It was hard not to laugh at the put-out look on his face. 

 

“No.”

 

“It’s something he would do. You don’t know him like I do. He’s isn’t just the easy going family man he appears. He’s devious.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“We hold the all time detention record at Hogwarts. No one has ever come close.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier not to get caught?”

 

“The pranks that we got away with definitely outnumber the ones we were caught for but the big ones that landed us months were worth it.”

 

“Like what?” 

 

“We turned the slytherin dungeons red and gold. Had the sconces charmed to sing Gryffindor pride songs whenever someone walked by. Floods, trees, Exploding various classrooms or school property. Not always on purpose, mind. One of the professors, most boring sod I’ve ever met. We levitated his desk in the middle of class and he never even noticed. Just kept writing on the board. So we brought in the desks and chairs too, kind of conga line. Still no reaction. I think the only reason we were caught was because one chair got a mind of its own and started dancing right out the door. Our head of house just happened to be passing by. And the chair swept her off her feet and brought her in.”

 

“Christ.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Sorry, muggle thing. My mum. It’s like saying Merlin.”

 

“Right. I forgot your mum is a muggle. Must have been a shock for her.”

 

“Once she got over it she dove right in. They had a boggart cake topper.”

 

“A boggart?!”

 

“That was how they met. Dad chased off a boggart that was after her. Was there doing some research and heard her scream.” Remus tugged his legs up into the chair, resting his chin atop his knees. 

 

“That’s actually...sweet. What does your dad do?” Sirius waved his wand at the kitchen, a spell on the tip of his tongue. Across the way, the kettle filled itself and drifted onto the range. 

 

“He’s retired now but he was an expert in spirits. The ones that aren’t human. Poltergeists and boggarts were a problem in the woods where she lived and he was there working.”

 

“I like it. My parents were an incestuous arranged affair. It’s nice to think that couples happen organically like that. Or like James and Lily.”

 

“And were you supposed to marry one of your cousins?”

 

“Oh, probably. I’m sure they had one all picked out. I had a feeling they were eyeing Bellatrix. Left before I could find out. Surprised Reg didn’t end up with one of them.”

 

“Reg?”

 

“Little brother.” At that a momentary softness showed on Sirius’ face and Remus had the sudden urge to reach out but he kept his hands firmly wrapped around his knees.

 

“Do you still...talk?” 

 

“Yeah. As often as we can. Mum disowned me straight out when I ran away and I thought maybe the same would happen to Reg when he told her he was marrying a girl from school. It was a bit of a cold war but eventually she conceded. Having an heir capable of providing heirs is more important. And the girl comes from a good family. He told the old bitch he would disown her and the family if she didn’t accept it. I mean, he’s the favourite too. Got sorted into the right house. Doesn’t shag blokes. Well, that she knows of.” Sirius smirked. “There was an equal chance he could have ended up with a man and then what the hell would she have done? I almost wish he had...but Amelie is grand. Backbone like Lily.”

 

“I can’t imagine dealing with a nightmare like that.” Remus muttered, taking over tea duty as Sirius had grown distracted. A few wand waves had the mugs, kettle, and trimmings drifting over to the ottoman between them. 

 

“I had the Potters. They took me in like their own son. I already spent all of my summers there. Except for the Romanian disaster.”

 

“The Romanian disaster?”

 

“Mother took us to Eastern Europe under the impression that we would behave and play nice with her allies. I put frogspawn soap in the master loo, set off dungbombs in the larder. Possessed the pottery. Marshalled an army of gnomes to eat their flowerbeds. Only our mutual hate for the landowners united us. Usually the gnomes would have bitten my fingers off.”

 

“General Black?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“I don’t suppose your parents were happy.”

 

“Oh no. Furious. Yet idiot enough to continue on with the tour to two more estates before they sent me back home in chains.”

 

Remus paused while he was pouring the tea. 

 

“Literally or figuratively?”

 

“It was literal enough once we were back in Grimmauld Place.” The smile dropped from his face at that, a bitter light in his eyes. Remus opened his mouth to question, to say something to try and fix it but a quick look from the darker man made it clear that he wasn’t ready to divulge those particular stories. 

 

“I went to Romania once.” The werewolf said instead. “Dad was chasing cures. Maybe we were there at the same time...”

 

“Did he find anything that helped?”

 

“Not really. There’s whispers of a potion now but back then it was all off market, back alley type-stuff. Make your gut rot. Or your brain melt.”

 

Again silence fell over them, each lost in their own dark reveries. 

 

Finally Sirius spoke.

 

“Your father taught you magic, right? Or did Dumbledore send someone?” Back on safer territory. 

 

“A bit of both. Dad was an accomplished curse breaker. Excellent defense against the dark arts. Decent at other stuff. He found a tutor. Dumbledore would stop by once a month and I would pop into the school every few weekends, see the professors, have my skills tested.”

 

And on they went. Happier memories. Childhoods without the dark bits thrown in. Those would come another day. Instead, Remus would counter a prank with a tale of a his father in a muggle supermarket. Sirius would tell Remus about the ridiculously large and pretentious ice sculpture at his cousin Narcissa’s wedding that mysteriously sprouted a penis halfway through the reception and the flowers that started gushing water at anyone who came within ten feet. No one could figure it out, of course. Total mystery. Had Sirius ever tried going camping without magic? Remus talked about camping with muggle neighbors, building forts and the stray cat, who crawled into his window every night and curled up on his bed. Climbing trees, learning to fly. Quidditch and books both. Sirius told Remus of James and Lily’s long, arduous courtship. 

 

When Remus bothered to look up at the clock he realised with a start that it was half two in the morning. 

 

“Fuck me. It’s nearly three.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Sirius smirked, stretching in his chair and yawning. “Bedtime I suppose. His vigilant highness will probably be here bright and early.”

 

“Doesn’t he believe in a lie-in?”

 

“Only when Harry spends the night here. Or with Frank and Alice.”

 

“Right.” Forcing stiff legs to stand, Remus held out a hand to drag Sirius up as well. 

 

“Come to bed with me?” Sirius looked entirely sincere in the request and Remus paused. “To sleep. I’m not going to give that bastard the luxury of gloating. But I don’t want you in the guest room.”

 

A small smile curved Remus’ lips.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I could.”

 

“I can’t promise my hands won’t wander.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“Excellent.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Where is it?” Sirius asked, glaring over his cereal at James. 

 

James had made his appearance at a surprisingly late nine in the morning which only fueled Sirius’ suspicions of the hidden glass. 

 

“Where’s what?” James replied, confused.

 

“My mirror.”

 

“Your mirror.”

 

“The one you hid in here to spy on us.”

 

James’ eyebrows make a hike straight for his hairline. 

 

“Wait. You think…”

 

“That you took his two way mirror and hid it in a strategic location so that you could see if we were following the rules.” Remus supplied, helpfully. Sirius’ glare intensified. 

 

For a few seconds, James simply stared hard at his best friend before exploding with laughter. 

 

“That’s brilliant. I can’t believe I didn’t bloody think of that!” James had abandoned his breakfast in favour of bracing himself against the counter. “As soon as you complained about me it would...Merlin! Please tell me you spent all night trying to find out where you thought I hid it. Please.” Tears had formed in his eyes as he glanced back and forth between the two. Remus dropped his head out of loyalty, quietly tucking in to his bowl. It didn’t entirely disguise the quirk of amusement tugging at his lips. “YOU DID! Oh, it’s Christmas.”

 

Not even a teaspoon hitting him square in the forehead stopped the torrent of giggles. 

 

“If you didn’t take it, then where the fuck is it?”

 

“Probably in one of your robes. Under your sofa? Who bloody cares? This is amazing.”

 

This time it was a fully buttered and marmalade-ed toast that slapped wetly into James’ grinning visage.

 

“Not really my area, but perhaps it's a direction you might want to pursue for surveillance when all of this is over. From what I can tell, you don't really have a lot of means to do so when you aren't actually in the room.” Remus spoke up, watching James scrub at his face with a dish towel.

 

“ That’s a good point.” James had taken his glasses off to wipe clean and made a deliberate show of putting them back on. A scourgify removed any remaining bits of preserve from his face.

 

“There's a muggle device that spies use called a bug. It gets hidden in a room somewhere, or what have you, and it records the sounds. Great way to tape a confession or get a lead. Cameras as well.”

 

“The...what the hell does Lily call it? Video? Right? Like the television, but real life?”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Remus found himself smiling at how proud James looked. 

 

“We could really expand the ministry, hey Sirius?” 

 

“Could do.” A thoughtful expression had drifted over Sirius’ face and Remus found himself watching; studying Sirius’ features and thinking back to an hour ago when he’d woken with a warm hand over his hip and a nose nuzzled against the back of his neck. Affection bubbled to the surface and he ducked his head. Affection was an understatement. They were practically the figurative butterflies. 

 

“I am in so much trouble…” He murmured to himself. 

 

“What?” James asked. 

 

“Nothing. Sorry, thinking about later. When are we heading out?”

 

“As soon as you’d like. I’m heading back in to work. Mrs. Adair is at the her ministry office so I might as well. Mrs. Digby finally made an appearance back at her cottage so you’re on, Sirius.” James nodded in his friend’s direction. “And Bannister happens to live just across the street from a cafe, Remus.”

 

“A good cafe?”

 

“No idea. For your sake, I hope so.”

  
  


\---

Four hours later, Remus was seated at an outdoor table, tea at his elbow and a book propped open before him. Every few seconds he flicked his eyes up to the top floor flat of the shop across the street for signs of movement as he had been for the past while. 

 

There had been absolutely no sign of his surveillance target and he knew that soon he would have to move on from his table. There was only a certain amount of time one could hide away reading, even at a cafe, before people started to commit you to memory. Being recognised was the last thing Remus needed. Step one of conducting a stakeout: Do not get made. Or however it was said. His mother’s muggle crime serials were full of dramatic chases and perfectly coordinated suspect surveillance. Not a bloke drinking enough tea to sink the Titanic. He shook his head at himself in amusement.

 

“Another cup, Sir?” A waitress had appeared at his side and he glanced up at her with a kind smile.

 

“No thank you, nearly done here, I think.” As he reached into his pocket to extract the required change, the hairs at the nape of his neck stood up, a frisson running down his spine. It was thoroughly unsettling. 

 

Very carefully, he passed over the required amount along with a few extra coins. She smiled in thanks, tucking it into her apron and quickly clearing away the mug. As Remus closed his book and made to leave he was careful to keep his movements natural, straightening his robes, slipping the novel into his bag. Finally, he stood and stepped out onto the cobbles. 

 

Nigel Bannister was directly across the road, hands in pockets and peering in through the window of the small store. Even without seeing his face, Remus knew. All of the generalisations fit. The hair colour and cut. His height. What he could see of the man’s reflection was promising. And beneath it all there was something deeply instinctual about it. Which made absolutely no sense for a man he’d never met. 

 

Next to the cafe stood an apothecary and he made his way over. From the corner of his eye, he could see Nigel slip into the corner shop. Remus pretended to search his bag, paused on the pavement with a perfect view to see Nigel through the window. He appeared to be browsing the sweets section, a newspaper tucked under his arm. Remus thought he could just barely make out ‘The Prophet’ in black ink. Just as the other man made to exit, Remus went into the apothecary, careful to keep a view out of the window.

 

Shelves lined with various glass vials were on display up front, labels marked in a spidery scrawl. Two customers were at the counter, deep in discussion with the witch he took to be the proprietress. Remus took his time, tracking Nigel’s progress from shop to flat. A plain blue door that he entered without a key. If the building followed most layouts, there were probably a few flights of stairs which the man had to scale. 

 

A stack of old woven baskets were stacked near the door of the shop for customer’s use and Remus took one, adding essence of dittany and a jar of wound cleaning potion. Murtlap essence and pepper-up potions joined as well. He’d thought to bring his limited pocket money along on the off chance that he would need to spend and with the moon coming up the following week Remus needed to restock his dwindling potions cupboard. His own abilities in the area were mediocre at best.

 

Another glance up at the windows showed movement but nothing discernable. A shadow moving behind thin drapes. 

 

“Can I help you with anything dear?” 

 

The apothecary had come out from behind the counter and stood, smiling in his direction. 

 

“I think I’ve found everything.” Remus replied, looking one last time up at the flat. Bannister’s shadow was still in the same front window. 

 

At the register, the witch took his basket and carefully packaged everything in brown paper before tucking it into another paper bag. Perhaps it was his imagination but he was positive her eyes dart more than once to the few scars on display. Automatically, his tugged at his sleeves in an effort to hide them.

 

While Remus counted his change, she told him she would be back in a moment and disappeared through what he assumed was the doorway to her workspace. Again, he turned to peer out of the shop windows.

 

“Sorry about that. Just had to find something…” The witch held a tiny box in her hand. 

 

“Quite alright. I’m in no hurry.” He handed her the desired amount of money and reached for his purchases. As he did she slipped the box inside. 

 

“Powdered silver.” 

 

Remus’ hand paused mid-air. 

 

“Every little bit helps. Think of it as a...gratuity for your business.” She clasped her hands, warm smile still in place. 

 

“I couldn’t possibly-”

 

“Please. One of my nephews...wee thing. He’s of a similar condition. I want to help where I can.”

 

Remus tried not to frown. “ I can pay you-”

 

“Think of it as a gift. I can imagine you get you few of those.”

 

“I...alright. Thank you.” His reluctance to take charity warred with the gratitude of the thing and he swallowed back another protest. “Familiar surroundings and scents help. A blanket perhaps or an item of clothing. It might not seem like it in the moment but the subconscious can sense it.” It felt strange speaking of such matters with a relative stranger but the grateful spark in her eyes urged him on. 

 

“I’ll tell my sister.”

 

“And although restraints seem barbarous, especially if he’s young, they do help to lessen the injuries.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you. Your feelings on the matter are a rare thing.” He smiled, a quiet kind of smile and raised his bag in thanks. “I’d stay longer but I’m...on a mission let’s say.”

 

“Good luck with whatever it is you’re doing.”

 

It wasn’t until he was back outside that he realised he had forgotten to look for Bannister first. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

The wizard was just inside his doorway, new cloak on. Instantly Remus ducked back into the shop’s entryway and watched. 

 

Bannister paused to speak to a passerby and then strode off quickly in the opposite direction. 

 

Remus waited until long after his quarry had disappeared around the far corner before emerging from his hiding spot. 

 

The streets were still bustling and it was easy for him to slip in amongst the crowd before cutting across the road and over to the blue door. It wasn’t locked and inside the building was quiet. Old plaster walls and dark wood put him in mind of The Leaky Cauldron as he scaled the stairs. Two doors stood on the third landing but it was easy to decipher Nigel Bannister’s door. Only one flat faced the road. 

 

As Remus let his eyes trace the nondescript wooden surface he let his magic gently ease out. No wards were detectable and he frowned. It seemed strange not to have them up, especially with that niggling feeling of suspicion the werewolf had had since seeing him across the way. 

 

He let out a breath and slowly drew his magic back in. The key was to leave as little evidence as possible of his presence. Remus’ mind skipped back to the war and the work he had done for Dumbledore to try and broker peace with werewolves. 

 

Shunned by a majority of the wizarding community most  werewolves lived their lives on the fringes, in colonies away from the world. A grand percentage despised magic and those who wielded it and often Remus had had to draw in on himself, hide his true talents in order to gain entry into their lives. Hours had been spent at Hogwarts in the headmaster’s office to learn a few camouflaging spells, diplomacy tactics. 

 

A quick check showed that his target had at least locked his door. When an alohamora got its desired results Remus found himself once again slightly surprised at how simple it was.

 

Surely this lack of challenge indicated innocence? 

 

Yet, that gut instinct told him otherwise. 

 

Inside, he quietly shut the door behind himself and turned to survey his surroundings. 

 

Nothing out of the ordinary jumped out at him. A sofa, a set of chairs, some crisps wrappers and discarded robes. One corner had a potions counter set up with a cauldron and various tubes and beakers. Dried herbs hung from a string. Further exploring found a small galley kitchen and a full bath. Drawers and cupboards yielded nothing of note despite a few revealing charms and finally Remus ventured down the corridor. 

 

The farther he went into the flat the more his hair stood on end. A deeply unsettled feeling that crept like a chill across his skin, creeping under it in a foul embrace.

 

Two bedrooms stood with doors ajar but Remus didn’t bother going inside. The door at the very end of the hall was drawing him in. Instinct screamed at him to be careful and he pulled his wand but refused to turn back. 

 

Strong magic was within. 

 

The thought of sending for Sirius occured for the briefest of seconds before he waved it away. By the time the wizard showed up, Nigel Bannister would likely return. Besides, he knew how to handle himself.  

 

Wand up, Remus tried alohamora. When it failed to work he moved through a few other charms without result. Swearing softly under his breath he reached into a pocket of his robe and took out a small leather pouch. It was something he’d stopped by his flat to retrieve before heading out to spy. As he untied and opened the worn material, an array of small, flat, metal implements showed themselves. 

Having a few muggle friends in his childhood had taught him all kinds of useful tricks. Including how to pick a lock. Hopefully Bannister had only thought to guard against magical intrusions. 

 

Lip caught between his teeth, Remus very carefully worked the two pieces into the keyhole and after a minute of deft manipulation, he was rewarded with a loud click. He grinned, giddy, and turned the handle. 

 

“ _ Fucking hell…” _ The words were whispered almost in a state of awe as he stared into the revealed space. 

 

Sirius’ suspect board had nothing on this. 

 

The walls were plastered in all kinds of papers. Old spells, ripped books, scribbled notes. Lines were drawn between them, a spider’s web of connections. Incantations and illustrations. An L shaped desk in the corner was piled high with books and journals. In the opposite corner was a display case. 

 

Peering into the dim light Remus could make out the shape of a cauldron and what he thought was a pointed hat. 

 

Another pocket yielded a downsized camera, which he quickly carmed back to scale. 

 

The flash was bright in the tiny hall but he clicked away as quickly as possible; before shrinking it once again. 

 

More importantly, he finally realised why he recognised Bannister’s magic. It was the same as that used in his flat. The man was his attacker. 

 

“Bastard…” He muttered, locking the door and heading for the exit. 

 

Exhilaration raced through his veins as he made a hasty descent on the stairs. He’d found the bastard and done one hell of a job as far as he was concerned. And it took a lot of restraint not to linger and confront the murdering prick. 

 

As he peered out at the street for signs of his quarry, Remus let his thoughts shift to Porlock and a simmering anger bubbled up. Long fingers tightened on the doorknob and he took a breath as the rational side of his brain talked him out of turning around and going back up to lie in wait. 

 

_ You have been unbelievably lucky so far, you dolt. Do not screw this up. Justice for Porlock does not see you being sent to Azkaban for murder. Get your shit together and go. Now! _

 

He was still frowning as he stepped back out into the street. The bright light and noises momentarily shocked him and he paused, fingers clutching the apothecary bag, senses re-adjusting. 

  
  


Right. 

 

First, he needed to get those photos developed and then he needed to summon Sirius and James back to the flat to come up with a plan.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be the sex so if you wanna skip that part, it's pretty easy to tell where it starts!

James was first through the door by virtue of elbows. A worried looking Sirius was right on his heels. 

 

“I found him curled up in her flower bed.” The bespectacled wizard grinned, nudging his best friend. “Right under her window. Peeping Tom.”

 

“Har, har. I was listening to her conversations.”

 

“Of course, you were.” James went straight for the cupboard that served as Sirius’ ice box and withdrew three bottles of beer. He tossed one to each of the others before moving to join Remus by the sofa. 

 

“What did you find? Prongs said your message was fairly cryptic.” Sirius had dropped down right next to the fairer man, eyes searching Remus’ face. 

 

“It’s him.” Remus responded immediately, setting his bottle down and reaching for an envelope on the coffee table. Sirius noted the apothecary bag but said nothing. 

 

“You’re sure? Must have been one hell of a stakeout.”

 

“He has the cauldron. And a hat.” 

 

“...how...what, was he just walking around with them? I-”

 

“No. He’s got an entire room dedicated to it. It’s all about Merlin.” Remus cut James off. “Loads of research, spells, histories. He’s got the cauldron in a case with a hat. I could feel the magic from the hall. He was the one who came into my flat.”

 

“Wait, wait. Stop.” Sirius stood up. “A room. Inside? As in inside his flat? How the hell did you find that out?”

 

“I broke in.” 

 

“You what?!” Both Sirius and James shouted in unison. Remus rolled his eyes.

 

“I saw a chance and I took it. He left to run some errands. I covered my tracks, I took photos-”

 

“None of this will be admissible-” James began, already reaching for the envelope.

 

“Fucking hell Remus!” Sirius shouted over him, waving his bottle around for emphasis. “You could have been caught! He could have attacked you or trapped you in there. Hell, he probably knows someone was in his place and now-”

 

“But he didn’t. And I know how to fucking well camouflage myself. I didn’t go into the damned Merlin room. I stayed outside and took photos. I even remembered to lock it all up before I left.”

 

“...I’m surprised he didn’t have an anti-alohamora on it.” James muttered. 

 

“He did. I just picked the lock.”

 

“You know how to do that?” Some of the anger had seeped out of Sirius’ voice and he now regarded Remus speculatively as thought re-assessing something inside his head. James smacked his leg.

 

“Stop being a tit. Look at these.” A photo was shoved across the table. 

 

“That’s definitely the cauldron from Nell’s. Matches her sketch perfectly. And she said Nigel had the hat. But why the obsession? Greed? Power? Barking mad?” He traced a finger along a line on the wall in the photo..

 

“When I went over them with a magnifying glass a lot of the stuff I could make out had to do with Merlin’s lineage, or at least his rumoured family ties. Muggle born, bastard. Father is a piece of work. Nigel must share that if his underlining of it is any indication. I don’t know if you can look into that-”

 

“Yeah, course.”

 

“...but that and the possible location of his body. The muggle one. Remember, in the muggle myths, he was locked in the tomb and never found. This looks as though, perhaps, Nigel wants to find him. He has a necromancy spell on the wall, really dark stuff. Power transference. He has a world map here…” Remus pulled out another photo. In it was a beat up map pinned flat to another wall. Scribbles covered it, a list next to it was hard to make out. “He wants to find Merlin’s wand.”

 

“He was probably buried with it. Most of us are.” James frowned.

 

“But where is Merlin’s grave? For such a famous wizard, his resting place is still a mystery. People have been searching for centuries. Or a treasure hunter could have found it and kept it secret. It could be out there on the black market. If Merlin was really a druid he could be in a cairn somewhere in the wilderness.”

 

“Gods. You should come work with us. Moody would love you.” 

 

“Moody?” 

 

“Our boss. Mentor. Thing.” Sirius replied.

 

“I’m sure he’d love to hear you call him a thing.” James smirked, leaning back and staring hard at the photo. 

 

“It’s accurate though.” The burnette grinned. 

 

“Fuck. This is all brilliant but it’s still inadmissible. We can’t use any of this to charge him.”

 

“I know.” Remus shrugged. “But it means we can focus on Bannister. We can come up with a plan. Study the photos enough and find his weak points. Clearly, he’s bitter about his childhood. He’s power hungry. We know he’s out to get the other items. So we follow him. There’s got to be a way we can bluff ourselves into his apartment.”

 

“Not a chance. He knows me.” Sirius said. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Right. We have to. I’m going to stop back into work. Tell Moody parts of what happened. I’ll tell him you were surveilling him, Pads. I won’t mention the break in, just that we’re positive it’s him. See if there’s any more information. Then I’m off home. Lily sent me an owl to tell me she’ll wait up.”

 

“Ohhh. Red has something planned does she?”

 

“If she does I’m not telling you.”

 

“Fuck. Owl. I forgot to check on Aeneas this morning!” Remus stood abruptly, dumping the photos all over the table. “I better go to the shop. He’ll be livid.”

 

“I’ll come with you.” Sirius immediately volunteered. 

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” 

 

“Both of you better fucking behave.” James glared. When he got innocent smiles in return, a bad feeling settled in his stomach. And perhaps a hint of happiness for his friend. 

  
  


When they arrived at Wilde and Whimsey, Aeneas was suitably annoyed. He spent five minutes ignoring Remus’ existence before finally flying over and accepting an apologetic pat. 

 

“I’m sorry...I know you’re lonely, too. I got caught up. No excuse, really.” Remus murmured soothingly, fingers working into the ruffled feathers. The owl nuzzled into him, blinking up with golden eyes. “Do you want to go flying? Hunt a little?” 

 

Immediately, Aeneas pushed off of the desk and coasted to what Remus had come to think of as the owl’s window. As soon as he pushed it open, Aeneas was gone. 

 

“He could come and stay at my place until we sort all of this out.” Sirius spoke up, watching as Remus climbed the stairs onto the second level. There was another owl perch and cage between two bookshelves and another old window which he opened wide.

 

“Yeah, I suppose that could work. Up to him really. Thank you.” A small smile was flashed at the brunette as Remus came back down, pausing to stretch at the bottom of the staircase. 

 

A fire was lit and the pair settled side by side on the divan, staring at the flames. 

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled earlier.” Sirius spoke finally. “I wasn’t...angry. I was, I don’t know, worried. I thought about how this arsehole has already killed at least one person and gone after two others and there you were in his flat alone…”

 

“Thought perhaps that was why. I keep telling you though, I know my defensive magic.” Remus turned slightly to catch his gaze. “Would you feel better if I told you that Dumbledore himself taught me?”

 

“...why-”

 

“During the war there were some things that only werewolves could do. A handful of us helped out. Strictly confidential, reporting directly to Dumbledore. Might be killed now that I’ve told you.” It was finished with a wink and Sirius found his mouth quirking, tiny butterflies taking up residence in his stomach.  

 

“That where you learned to pick locks?” Remus was sitting on the side with the backrest and as he asked Sirius leaned forward so that the other man reclined, a lazy smile on his lips. 

 

“No. Been able to do that since childhood. A lot of muggle kids around my grandfather’s cottage. We spent most summers there and it was easier to spend time with them. They had no idea what werewolves were, they all just thought I must have been through something really wicked.”

 

“Ah, the silver lining. Street cred.”

 

Remus laughed, grinning up at the other man and relaxing. He drew his legs up and let them fall open, invitation clear in his eyes. 

 

Sirius stared down at him, watching the way the firelight played over his skin, over the scars he could see peeking out from the loosely doned robe. Hunger rose through him but something soft was working its way in as well. A tenderness he could feel twining with the want and need. 

 

“You are so fucking gorgeous. You know that?” He muttered, crawling between Remus’ legs and leaning down to press a kiss just to the side of those generous lips before moving to capture them. 

 

“Mm…” A hum rumbled in the back of Remus’ throat and when they pulled apart he reached to trace Sirius’ jaw, thoughtfully. “James will be awfully upset with us.” It was clear by the tone of his voice that he didn’t particularly care but found it amusing. 

 

“That’s too bad for James. An impossible ask, really.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Remus pulled him in for another kiss and they stayed like that, languid and tangled and exploring each other. 

 

“Far too much clothing here.” Sirius pointed out an eternity later, sitting up and tugging at his robe. It was gathered around his waist and he grabbed it with both hands to yank the thing up and off. A muffled curse escaped when a strand of hair snarled around a button but Remus shifted to help and eventually Sirius was sitting in just his shorts, flustered. “Well, fuck.”

 

“I thought you looked magnificent. Especially, when you called the button a son of a harpy.” Remus was grinning, eyes travelling down the length of Sirius’ body and settling on the obvious bulge tenting his cotton shorts. 

 

“Yeah, well, you still have your damned robe on. Come on, Mr. Confidential Lock Picker. Off with it. I want to see you.” 

 

“You’ll have to get off of it first.” Remus pushed himself up to sit and yanked on the fabric Sirius was sitting on. 

 

“Shit, here…let me.” Scrambling back a bit, Sirius freed his lover and helped get his robe off sans snafu. Both items were discarded on to the floor with an eagerness that belied their nerves. 

 

“Haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night, know that?” Sirius breathed, sliding back along Remus’ body and making sure to dip his hips. Remus moved up against him to grind their cocks together through the layer of cotton with a gasp.

 

“I just kept thinking about how you did that thing with your tongue-”

 

“Your mouth is a marvel.” Sirius broke in. “And the fucking energy...so different from anyone.”

 

“Never been so hard so damned fast.” Remus breathed, hips continuing to twist up into the other man. Sirius was breathing heavily, hand straying to tangle in unkempt waves and tug. Remus grunted, one leg trapping him, holding them together for a long minute. 

 

Heat licked up his skin, need making his cock throb and pulse race. 

 

“Naked. Completely naked. Now.” Sirius mumbled, reaching for his own shorts. Remus nodded, biting his lip as they pulled apart and scrambled to remove the barriers between them. Remus nearly fell over sideways, the narrow expanse of the divan hardly adequate but neither made a move to shift somewhere else. Instead, they attacked each other as thought starving.

 

Elbows bumped and once or twice there was a dangerous teetering on the edge but they ignored it, cursing and giggling as they devoured each other. 

“Fuck-”

 

“Sorry, ouch!”

 

“Just... _ oh. _ ”

 

“Mmm…” 

 

Forehead to forehead, they stared into each other’s eyes as Remus gathered them both in his large hand and began to work their pricks together. 

 

“Yes…” Sirius breathed, shuddering and driving forward into the slick grip. Sweat sheened on his skin, beading in the hollows and pasting his hair to the nape of his neck. Remus twisted his head to lick a patch just under the brunet’s jaw, nipping here and there as he worked his way back to Sirius’ lips. “Don’t cum…” He rasped, breaking the kiss. “Don’t.” Already, he could feel the telltale tension running through Sirius’ thighs, the shortening of his thrusts. Hell, he could feel himself rushing headlong into his own completion. Days of sexual tension with a sudden chance to resolve. 

 

“Remus…” Sirius whined in protest as the man loosened his hold before letting go completely. 

 

“Don’t…”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Can’t fuck me if you do.” Remus’ eyes flashed. Sirius nearly came at that look alone. 

 

“Right. Brilliant, you are.” Sirius was reaching for his wand, shoving through the pile of their clothing as Remus pulled himself up, sitting against the backrest with one leg dangling off of the divan. Sirius paused to take in the long sprawl of his body, the pink flush that stained his chest and cheeks. Down to the thick flesh of his cock. His throat went dry. 

 

“Wand?” Remus asked.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“As soon as possible.”

 

“Ha.” Wand in hand Sirius was back on the chaise and giving Remus a sound kiss. “How do you want to be fucked?” He murmured after, enjoying the black of Remus’ pupils and how they grew with every word. 

 

“Hard.” Was the immediate reply and then Remus was shifting beneath him, drawing himself up and turning over so that he was on his knees, bent with his arms folded across the top of the backrest, giving Sirius a glorious view of his ass. 

 

“Oh Gods yes...you...beautiful, perfect…” Sirius trailed off, leaning in to bite at one round cheek. The growl Remus made went straight to his cock and he grabbed his wand again and uttered the needed spells. Remus’ thighs were shaking, balls heavy. Every line of his body screaming in need. 

 

“Fucking hurry.” 

 

“Impatient.” Sirius tutted, proud of how even his voice sounded. His hand ran down the line of Remus’ spine, his other coming up to massage and squeeze in a way that had the man cursing. One finger dipped down to rub at the furl of muscle, teasing just a bit, before sinking inside. He told himself it was only to see if the spells had worked but the wet heat that gripped and pulled at him was divine. A second of searching and then he brushed the pad of his finger over that familiar bundle of nerves and Remus went rigid. 

 

“Sirius!” Half praise, half scolding. Mostly a tone of  _ now _ . 

 

“Yes?” Another stroke. 

 

Instead of a verbal reply, a foot came back and jabbed at his knee. It nearly sent him off of the divan and he swore, one arm throwing itself around Remus waist. He used his other hand to take hold of his cock and bury himself in one hard thrust. 

 

Both cried out, Remus’ knuckles going white around the frame as the stretch and pull of Sirius rushed through his veins. That blissful feeling of full, almost too much, almost, but so perfectly divine. What little part of him that had any ability for thought fancied he could feel Sirius’ heartbeat against his back where the darker man was draped despite the impossibility. 

 

“You kicked me…” Sirius huffed, forcing himself up and his hips back enough to nearly pull all the way out before shoving back in hard. 

 

“Worked though... _ fuck.” _ Remus groaned, moving with him, meeting each thrust of Sirius’ hips with his own twist. The legs of the divan scratched against the wooden floorboards but they ignored it, their own pants and grunts punctuating the air instead. Curses and each other’s names falling from their lips in a litany of  _ yesneedmorenowohgodplease  _ without actually saying the words. 

 

Sirius bit down on Remus’ shoulder blade, swearing through his teeth as Remus clenched tight around him, holding him in place. “Fuck you’re…”

 

“Need…” Remus pulled himself up by the frame of the chaise and spread his legs wider. Sirius froze, leaning back on his heels to simply stare at the stretched and swollen ring of muscle. Pink and slick in the flickering light.  

 

“No idea how fucking beautiful...oh gods. I just want to bury my face in it.”

 

“After. Do it after.” Remus groaned, bracing himself. Sirius nodded, getting onto his knees before sliding one leg from the cushion to the floor so that he was half standing. With shaking hands he gripped Remus hard by the hips and pulled him back onto his cock. Hard. The other man cried out, groaning his approval as Sirius took him in sure, fast thrusts. That extra leverage had him sinking completely into his lover, bottoming out on every snap of his hips. 

 

“That... _ Christ _ Sirius.Fuck, just like that...yes..!” Remus ground out, growling more than speaking as they moved together. Sirius could hear his lover fisting himself with fast, greedy strokes, clinging to the wooden frame with one arm. The slick sound of skin was intoxicating and he buried his face between Remus’ shoulder blades to inhale the musk of his skin. 

 

“I’m so close...so fucking close.” Fire arced under his skin, pleasure forming into a hard knot of need that was begging for release and each surge forward was drawing him to that edge of oblivion. 

 

“ _ Do it. _ ” Remus gasped. “In me. Fucking bury your cock as deep as you can and fucking fill me. Make it drip down my thighs…”

 

“Gods, Remus…” Sirius moaned, thrusting once, twice and shuddering into freefall. Beneath him, Remus murmured his name, releasing himself to reach back and grasp whatever he could of his lover. “You...that…”

 

“Mmm…” Remus hummed, squeezing Sirius’ leg before letting go and slipping it back between his own. 

 

“No.” Sirius snatched his wrist, shaking his head as he struggled to regain a sense of balance. “I want to.” One arm wrapped around Remus’ hips, the other reaching to unhook his hand from the frame. A quick flip had him on his back, facing a grinning Sirius. 

 

“What-”

 

Instead of answering, Sirius just grinned wider before snaking down his body and licking a stripe up the underside of Remus’ neglected cock. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Mhm.” One more lick and then Sirius parted his lips over the swollen head, engulfing him in slick, wet heat. Remus cursed again, fingers digging into Sirius’ hair to urge him on and Sirius obliged. Humming, sucking, working the heavy sack beneath. 

 

It didn’t take long. 

 

Remus came with a shout, spilling hot on Sirius’ tongue and the brunette swallowed it all, licking him clean. 

 

“...”

 

“I agree.” Sirius mumbled, curling up with his head on Remus’ thigh. A hand settled atop his crown, stroking the sweat soaked hair. 

 

“I think the chaise is off kilter.” Remus spoke after a few minutes. 

 

“...did we break it?”

 

“Possibly. I can’t really find it in me to care right now though…”

 

“Mmm...no.”

  
  


An hour ticked by before they finally stirred. They made quick work of cleaning up and donning their robes. Aeneas returned just as they were setting out his food. Shrewd eyes quickly worked out what was happening and with an unhappy squawk, flew over to plant himself on Remus’ shoulder. 

 

“Coming with?” The werewolf asked, arching a brow. 

 

“I’ll grab his stuff.” Sirius offered, face soft. 


	13. Chapter 13

“For fuck’s sake!” James bellow was the first thing that snaked into their conscious. 

 

“Prongs…?”

 

“You bloody promised! I come in here with an invitation for breakfast at mine and I get mooned by your naked not-supposed-to-be-in-your-bed-nude houseguest and then-”

 

“Prongs! You brilliant man!” Sirius sat up, suddenly awake much to Remus’ disgruntled muttering as he pulled the blanket back over himself and tried to hide. 

 

“Do not try and butter me up right now, Sirius-”

 

“No. Moon. You said...I’ve been trying to think but...Moon. Moony. It’s perfect. Bare arse werewolf. Moony.”

 

James simply stared for a moment, blinking. 

 

“Moony.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s excellent. Ten points to you.”

 

“I’d think at least fifteen.”

 

“Are you both always this loud and cheerful in the morning?” Remus spoke from beneath the covers. 

 

Both of the darker wizards chuckled and Sirius reached over to pull his blanket down enough to expose Remus’ face. They stared at each other for a minute. 

 

“We came up with a plan.” Sirius turned to address James. “ Last night, when we were talking-” James scoffed but Sirius ignored him. “ We know how to catch Bannister.”

 

“Fine. Get dressed. Lily invited you both to breakfast today. She’s off. If it takes more than five minutes, I’m coming back in.”

 

“Can we bring the owl? He’s lonely.” 

 

“As long as he’s friendly with other owls.”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Fine.”

 

James made a put-upon expression at them both before retreating into the hallway. 

 

“Moony?” Remus finally asked, rolling onto his back and starting up at Sirius. 

 

“Is it alright?”

 

“Never had a nickname.” The werewolf shrugged, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Sirius grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss before throwing himself up and off of the bed to go rifle through his closet. Remus for his part, dug out a pair of corduroy trousers, shorts, a vest, and a comfortable jumper. He was out of clean robes. 

 

“You’re going to love Lily.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“And Harry.”

 

They dressed quickly, Sirius extolling the virtues of his adopted family even as they brushed their teeth. By the time they stumbled out into the kitchen, looking rumpled but presentable James was holding his pocket watch. 

 

“Thirty seconds late.” Beside James, Aeneas might as well have had his wings crossed in disapproval. When he saw Remus, however, he immediately flew over. 

 

“Had to clean up. Want to be a good example for my godson.”

 

“Good examples don’t break rules.”

 

“You break all the rules. You just don’t like when I break your rules.” 

 

“Yeah, I do.” James replied. “Now let’s go.”

 

Still grinning, Sirius and Remus followed him out of the door once Aeneas had been given the address. 

 

“He’s in a ‘dad’ mood. Don’t mind him.” The brunette cautioned after James had disappeared. Holding hands tightly the pair disapparated seconds later. 

  
  
  


They popped up just shy of a flower bed. 

 

“Woops. That was close. She’d flay me if I killed Harry and Neville’s garden.” Sirius shook out his hair, and glanced at the mis-matched array of greens and blooms. The front door flew open and James peeked his head out. 

 

“Harry wants to meet Moony, come on lads.” 

 

“He knows about me?”

 

“Of course, he does.” James grinned, holding the door for them. 

 

The scent of toast and bacon filtered down the hall as they entered and Remus found his mouth watering. 

 

“Is that Remus and Sirius?” A distinctly female voice called. 

 

“Moony, Mum!” 

 

“Right, sorry Harry. Moony.”

 

“You were only here ten seconds longer than us. Good job mate.” Sirius nudged James. 

 

Emerging into the sunny kitchen, they were greeted by the sight of a wooden table being set with rashers of bacon, heaps of toast, and a large dish of fluffy eggs. Butter and a variety of sauces were socked in between the mismatched but lovely dishware. 

 

A pretty woman with a messy red plait was busy scooping up what appeared to be a miniature version of James. 

 

“Remus. Pleasure, welcome to the madhouse.” She smiled, extending her free hand to shake. 

 

“You don’t look like a moon.” Harry observed, frowning. “You just look normal. Dad says you’re Padfoot’s special friend.” 

 

“Am I?” Remus turned to glance back at his host. 

 

“Moony is definitely my special friend.” Sirius jumped in. “And just because he looks normal, doesn’t mean he can’t do really wicked things.”

 

“Like what?” Harry was now studying Remus carefully from Lily’s arms. 

 

“He can put books back together. Without magic. And he learned secret spells from Dumbledore.” Harry’s eyes widened. “He can get in a locked room without magic or a key.”

 

“How?”

 

“Maybe he’ll teach you someday.”

 

“Wait-” James started but Lily stopped him.

 

“No, actually, that’s a good idea. In case, he’s ever stuck somewhere without a wand.” Harry was dropped onto a chair and everyone settled into their own seats. 

 

“Promise?” Bright eyes stared over at the bookkeeper but Remus glanced at Lily who gave him a discreet nod.

 

“Sure, when you’re a bit older.”

 

“Awesome! Did you hear that, Dad? Moony’s gonna teach me.”

 

“Yup. Brilliant Harry.” James grinned

 

“So...Moony?” Lily asked while Sirius spooned some eggs onto Harry’s plate. The pair seemed to be conducting a conversation through eyes alone, Sirius adjusting the portions and adding tomato sauce in a precise location. 

 

“Probably not suitable for little ears.” Remus replied, also observing the silent transaction. A little burst of warmth flickered in his ribs.

 

“One of those stories then. Once he’s off to the Weasleys with Neville I want all the sordid details. 

 

“Even if Moony doesn’t cough them up, I will.” James supplied, cheerfully. 

 

Aeneas showed up towards the end of the meal, tapping politely on the kitchen window and was thrilled to be welcomed in with fresh meat and the attention of the Potter’s owl, Mercury. 

 

Harry seemed fascinated by the few scars that weren’t hidden and Remus came up with increasingly outrageous origin stories, aided by James and Sirius in equal measure. By the time they bundled him off to his play date, the boy was ecstatic about his new friend’s run in with a possessed pestle and the battle to defend the wiggin tree and its leafy inhabitants from an overly hungry firecrab. 

 

“Alright, Moony. Spill.” Lily had thumped back into an armchair, tea in hand.

 

“I don’t know if James has made you aware of my...condition?”

 

“You’re a werewolf.” She said, as though it were simply a small detail like the colour of his hair and he blinked at her. 

 

“Right. So the moon-”   
  


“And his bare arse.” James chimed in. 

 

“I was asleep!”

 

“You weren’t supposed to be naked in the first place!”

 

“I don’t think for a minute that you actually thought you would be able to stop Sirius from doing what he wants. Especially, when what he wants looks like that.” Lily said with a smirk. Sirius bowed in thanks. 

 

“Exactly. I knew I always liked you, Red.”

 

“And the case?” She’d stretched out, feet up on the coffee table.

 

“I came up with a plan. We did. Last night.” Sirius said. James snorted. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

“After looking at the photos, clearly he’s obsessed right?” Sirius began, “He’s willing to do anything to get Merlin’s things. Remus still has the box. The other members think it’s stolen but Bannister knows it isn’t. He’ll do anything to get his hands on it. So we turn the tables and Remus brings it to him.”

 

“Sorry, what?” James frowned.

 

“Remus goes to the flat on the pretence of following up on the memorial invitations. Mentions he knows about the club. Tells Bannister he’s interested in joining. Just happens to bring the box to show him and says that Porlock had it hidden, he think it might be something to do with Merlin. Bannister will be salivating.”

 

“I’ll trick him into talking, slowly work him up to it and hopefully he’ll show me the room.” Remus joined in. 

 

“Sending a civilian into a top floor flat where we can’t actually surveille our target or record the conversation, let alone keep Remus safe-” James shook his head.

 

“I’m going with him. That’s the brilliant part.” Sirius said. 

 

“That would be lovely but I highly doubt Bannister will let someone, he knows is an auror, into his and then proceed to spill his guts. He won’t say a word in front of you.”

 

As James continued to list his doubts, Lily watched the look Sirius and Remus exchanged and a slow smile of approval spread over her face. 

 

“But he’ll talk in front of Padfoot.”

 

“Ten points, Potter.” Sirius grinned, nudging her foot across the tabletop.

 

“You told Remus about Padfoot?! What am I even saying? Of course, you bloody told him. Sorry, Remus, no offense meant.” James ruffled his hair in frustration. Remus shrugged, unruffled. “So, you go to the flat with your dog. If he’s been watching you, he’ll know you don’t actually have one so just tell him you’re pet sitting for a relative. Hopefully, he lets you both in. Chances are, the idea of the box or a link to the store, will be enough to get you past the door.”

 

“And then I play stupid. Wax poetic about Merlin and how amazing he is, how misunderstood. Keep my rucksack on display.”

 

“I have a feeling that you’re a man who can play subtle really well.” Lily looked thoughtful. “He’ll underestimate you. And if anything goes tits up, Sirius can back you up. And since Sirius will hear everything, James can be conveniently stashed nearby for a signal.” 

 

“Fire escape? Corridor?” Sirius hazarde. 

 

“I’ll come in once you’re inside. Before you shift, we’ll connect the mirrors. Remus can carry it.”  

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Shouldn’t you have a codeword or something?” Lily asked. 

 

“Nah, I’ll know.” James was confident. 

 

“He’ll know.” Sirius echoed. 

 

“We’ll have to work out the fine points tonight. And go tomorrow, around lunch?”

 

“Moody will have to be aware. Without the Padfoot part, obviously. We can say that Bannister doesn’t know who you are, James. That you’ll go with Remus. Or just that one of us will be outside the door and the other on the fire escape. We can work it in a way he’ll sign off on.”

 

“Technically, we’re doing this off the books anyways. It’s right up his alley.”

 

As James and Sirius continued to confer, Lily set down her empty mug and stretched. 

 

“James said your mother was muggle born?” 

 

“Yes. Wales.”

 

“Oh, thank God. Those two rarely have any idea what I’m talking about. Getting a telly in blew his mind.”

 

“He was quite proud of it when I mentioned a film the other day.” Remus grinned. 

 

“Which one?”

 

“Holy Grail, Monty Python?”

 

“Help! Help! I’m being repressed!”

 

“Bloody peasants.”

 

The pair chuckled. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Sirius had turned in their direction. 

 

“Nothing. We’re going to watch a film, you have five minutes to grab whatever you’d like to eat or drink. Last one back is a watery tart!”

 

The next morning, James, Remus, and Sirius were up early. After ironing out the plan late the night before, both Aurors felt another go over was in order. As well as a thorough testing of Remus’ defense abilities, which lead to both being thrilled that Lily had taught them some healing spells outside of the Auror curriculum.

“You should walk down there alone. James and I will meet you. I’ll turn into Padfoot before we pop out, so no one thinks any different.” Sirius was studying Remus carefully, a note of worry in his eyes as he reached to pat down the already straightened robe and adjust the strap on Remus’ satchel. 

“Merlin, Sirius, it’s not his first day of school.” James muttered, although it was clear he was finding the situation highly entertaining. 

“But it is his first covert sting operation. What if-”

“I’ll be fine.” Remus cut in with a smile. He grasped Sirius’ wandering hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll probably sort the whole thing while Padfoot is curled up on the floor.”

“Come on, lads, time to go. It’s just after lunch.” James nudged.

“I’ll see you down at the cafe, okay?” Remus gave his hand one last squeeze and turned for the entrance way, but Sirius pulled him back and caught him in a kiss. 

“For fuck’s sake, Pads.”

“You love it.” Sirius shot back after pulling away. James rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms and going over to stand between the pair. 

“I will not derail this mission because you can’t keep your lips to yourself for five minutes. Let the man go.”

“Meet you in the alley.” Sirius winked.

“You better go before he mauls you.” James grabbed Remus by the shoulders and turned him towards the door, marching him over the threshold and into the hall where Remus promptly disapperated with a crack. 

When he came to himself and took a second to re-orient his body he could hear the bustle of the street and traffic in the cafe. Self-consciously the wizard patted himself down, making sure his wand was easily accessible. 

“You can do this, Lupin.” He muttered to himself, reaching to run his fingers through his hair and taking a grounding  a breath. Behind him, two loud cracks announced the arrival of his back up. 

“I brought this for you.” James was grinning, hand outstretched to display a gryffindor red collar complete with Snuffles nameplate. 

“Snuffles?” Remus asked, taking it.

“Oh, you gigantic cock. Really?” Sirius made a reach for it but Remus yanked it out of range much to James’ amusement. 

“You need to shift, Pads.” He chided, dodging a fist. 

“I am not wearing that.” 

“It would be more believable.” Remus smirked. “My relative’s beloved dog, Snuffles.”

“But…”

“Time is of the essence.” 

With a scowl, Sirius regarded both wizards and then in a blur of movement dropped down into Padfoot’s familiar shape. As Remus belted the collar into place, there was perhaps a hint of growling from the big dog but he acquiesced in exchange for a scratch behind the ears. 

“I’ll nip up to the fire escape once you’re inside.” James had moved to the head of the alley and was glancing up at Bannister’s flat. 

“Right. Okay. I guess that means we’re on, yeah?” Remus glanced down at the furry black head of his companion and was rewarded with a lick to the back of his hand. 

Together they stepped out onto the cobblestone pavement and Remus watched the windows for signs of life. After a minute or two, a shadow crossed by the drapes. “He’s home. Let’s go.” 

Once across the road, a quick check showed the blue door to be unlocked and they climbed the stairs quickly, Padfoot’s loping gait easily making him the winner. “Show off.” Remus muttered to the wagging tail when he finally reached the top landing. 

He knocked three times, listening as the sound of footsteps drew close. Beside him, Sirius’ hackles rose. “Be nice. You have to be nice or you won’t be let in.” Remus hissed as the door swung open. 

“Hullo...do I know you? I know you, don’t I?” Up close, Nigel was just as roguishly handsome as his photograph. 

“I think we’re more friends of a friend? I worked for Porlock. Remus Lupin.” Remus extended his hand for a firm shake. 

“Right! Ships in the night or whatever the muggle saying is. Always passing each other other.” Nigel smiled. “What can I do for you, Remus Lupin?” 

“I sent out some owls a few days ago, about having a bit of a get together at the shop in his memory and you were the only one who never answered. I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by? There was something I wanted to speak with you about.”

“Oh?” Brown eyes slid to the black mass next to him and he instantly rubbed Padfoot’s head, the dog dutifully nuzzling in and looking perfectly innocent. 

“Sorry, this is Snuffles. My great aunt’s dog. She’s off to Majorca and I’m the only available sitter. He’s a big baby honestly.”

“Snuffles?”

“He was deceptively small when she got him. Spoiled rotten.”

“Doesn’t jump or climb furniture does he?”

“Nope. Top notch obedience training. Right Snuffles?” 

Nigel glanced back at Padfoot and then he shrugged. “Alright. He can come in as long as he behaves.”

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate this. He’s got terrible separation anxiety so he has to come with me everywhere. Really good of you.”

“No problem, come in.” Their host stepped back to allow them room. “Wasn’t expecting company, sorry for the mess.”

“Looks spotless compared to mine.”

“Tea?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

Bannister snatched his wand off of the side table and aimed at the kitchen. A quick word had the kettle hopping. 

“Find a seat, I’ll have it ready in just a mo’.”

Remus sat on the sofa, sure to have his satchel sitting firmly in his lap. A quick rustle had the wrapped corner of the box just tenting the canvas fabric. Padfoot settled at his feet, head between his paws but eyes glued on the figure currently magicking items onto a tray in the kitchen. 

“Do you know if you’ll be able to drop by the memorial?” 

“Should be, yeah, sorry about the delay. Been rushed off my feet with work. I did mean to reply.” The tray was set down on the coffee table and Nigel seated himself opposite his guests. 

“Oh good. Everyone else in the group is going to attend as well. I thought it would be a nice send off to have you all there, with a subject so close to his heart.” There was the briefest of pauses in Nigel’s hand as he let the sugar fall into his mug. 

“Oh?”

“That’s also why I came. Merlin.”

“What about him?”

“Porlock told me about your club. Taught me a lot about the Great Wizard. Fascinating. I don’t think people truly realise what he’s done for us, you know?” Remus added a bit of milk to his own tea, stirring contemplatively. “The single greatest charm worker of our kind, began the bridge between magic and non-magic communities, helped with the uniting of Britain. Pretty heady stuff for a wizard who was half muggle, right? All this blood purity crap is ridiculous. Not to mention what the Ministry turned his order into. Instead of going out and doing his work, it’s an award. A title.”

“A damn shame, really.” Bannister was nodding, eyeing Remus over the lip of his cup. 

“I think what you lot are doing is incredible. And I want to help you continue the work. I know I can’t just ask to join, especially so soon after his passing but I’d like to be thought of as an ally.” Remus made a point of touching his bag absently as though smoothing the fabric over the protruding corner. He could feel Nigel watching him and put on a thoughtful expression. Padfoot raised his head to glance at the two before settling his muzzle over top of Remus’ shoe. 

“That’s really kind of you. Not everyone sees it that way. For a lot of wizards now, he’s a face on a collector’s card or a curse. They don’t care. Idiots don’t realise how strong he was, right? All that power.”

Again, Remus ran his fingers along his bag.

“Did you want me to hang that up for you?” Nigel was leaning forward, elbow on his knees and tea abandoned. 

“Oh, no. Sorry. Important contents. Not that I wouldn’t trust you but they’re sentimental.”

“Right, of course.”

A perfect look of indecision crossed Remus’ features. 

“Actually...perhaps you can...hm. If I told you something, would it stay between us? Just for now.”

“You mean, not tell the other members?”

“Yes. It’s just, Porlock left me a few things and I’ve been trying to decide how to proceed. I think one of them might be really valuable but I’m not exactly an expert. And he spoke highly of you.” The naivety in his voice was a thing of beauty. Even Padfoot was impressed. 

“Did he? That’s Porlock for you. Never an unkind word. It means a lot that he thought about me in that way. I mean, he raved about you. Said you were like family to him. Didn’t know what he’d do if Dumbledore hadn’t sent you his way.” 

Hearing Nigel speak about Prolock as though he’d valued the man made Remus’ muscles tense. The sheer need to lunge across the table and throttle the murdering bastard had him gritting his teeth. 

“You alright, Remus?”

“Yeah, sorry, bit my tongue.” Padfoot’s paw had slipped up to rest just against the bone of his foot and he took a breath. 

“Fucking hate when that happens.”

“Yeah, awful.” Remus swallowed down some tea to collect himself. “Anyways...there were some notebooks, full of information he’d collected. Some trinkets.” 

“Trinkets?”

“Yeah.” It was almost impossible not to feel the low hum of magic hidden within his bag. That same pulse of ancient power that he and Sirius had been stunned by in the shop. Nigel knew what was there. His eyes had focused in on that padded corner with intent. 

“Nothing else?”

“Well...yeah. Something else. It’s old. Really old.”

“Is it a box?” Nigel’s fingers were starting to tighten where he rested them on his knees. 

“Yeah. An old wooden box. But there’s something about it that’s just so...Christ, I don’t even know how to explain.”

“All encompassing. Resonates down to your bones.” Reverence tinged his host’s voice as he spoke and Remus noted a dimming to his gaze as though he were elsewhere. And yet, it was the perfect description of how it felt to hold Merlin’s case in his hands. 

“I’ve never felt anything like it.” He settled on finally. 

“I knew Porlock had it. He’d shown it to me. And after what happened we’d all worried someone had taken it. You have no idea how relieved I am that you found it.”

_ Glad I didn’t hand it over to the authorities you lying, murdering bastard.  _

Remus’ expression hadn’t changed but he could feel Padfoot nosing at his ankle in an attempt to soothe and he reached down to ruffle his ears. 

“Porlock was smarter than people gave him credit for. I only found it because he left me directions.” A complete fabrication. 

“I want to show you something. Come on.” Nigel pushed himself up from the other sofa and gestured to the hall. “Bring your rucksack.”

Padfoot raised his head, watching the pair and then ambled to his feet as Remus rose to follow Nigel down the hall. They came to a stop outside of the locked room at the end and Remus could see Padfoot’s fur bristling.

“You’ll have to stay outside, Snuffles. Too many important things in here to risk being knocked by a tail.” As Nigel turned his back to unlock the door, Padfoot shook his head vigorously but Remus shushed him. There would be no proof without being let into his room under Nigel’s permission. His photographs were legally invalid. A confession Remus could throw into a pensieve would be the optimal outcome. 

“He’ll stay in the hall as long as the door stays open. If he can’t see me he’ll panic.”

“Yeah, alright. As long as he doesn’t come in it’s fine.” 

The door was pushed in with a bit of theater and Remus acted accordingly. 

“Wow...this is…”

“Impressive right?” Nigel was in his element. Showing off maps, tracing connections and possible locations. Remus did his best to keep up, using his research to sound as though he were on equal footing, trying to match Nigel’s enthusiasm without sounding forced or over awed. 

Padfoot was as close to the doorway as possible without actually crossing the threshold. If Nigel had paused to look at the canine, he would have noticed that he was paying unusually keen attention, both ears tilted forward and eyes alert. 

“Some of the others have trusted me with their items. After what happened, they were worried about keeping them at home.” 

“Probably didn’t fancy being stabbed in their sleep.” Remus muttered before he could stop himself but Nigel didn’t seem to notice, gesturing for Remus to come closer, to the cabinet. 

“This cauldron was his. Small thing, isn’t it? But you can feel it. Feel the power coming from it. And that hat…” One finger rested against the glass, tracing the outline of the tiny rune marking the lip of the cauldron. Remus nodded, trying to take in every detail for memory’s sake. A full sweep of the shelf and its contents just in case. 

“They’re beautiful.”

“Aren’t they?” Nigel turned and glanced sideways at his guest. “I’ll keep the box safe. It was the right thing, coming to me with it. After Porlock’s murder and now with Nell having a break in as well, I can see why you would be worried.” He had crossed his arms over his chest but his gaze continued to drift down to the satchel. “I know how to keep it from damage, preserve the magic.”

Perfect. 

“I’m not really sure what I want to do with it, yet.” Remus answered, pulling the strap over his head and holding the canvas to his chest. “Someone broke into my flat as well but I didn’t have it there, thank the gods. I think the best idea would be to turn it over to the ministry.”

“No!” Nigel’s one arm started rise but he quickly got himself under control. “No.” A more reasonable tone of voice. “Sorry, I just...they’ll run tests on it, subject it to all kinds of spells. It will destroy any traces of Merlin left. It’s already been mishandled for years. I-we- can’t let that happen.” Placating now. 

“I don’t know...surely, they’ll realise what they have. They aren’t complete idiots. Not all of them.”

“Of course, they are! Look what they’ve turned him into! A mascot, a puppet. Something people talk about as though he didn’t even exist! He did. He was prolific. All of that power from someone who was born out of marriage, raised by a muggle with an absent father. Rose up to be the greatest wizard of all time. You said it yourself, they turned his legacy into a fancy title. They don’t actually try to do his work. What makes you think they’ll treat his belongings any differently?” 

“What about...look, I know Dumbledore. Personally. If anyone were to give this the gravity it deserves it would be him. I can owl him-”

“Dumbledore? He’s a pale imitation. Doing his best to be the Merlin of our age with none of the talent. He’ll use it for his own means.”

“Dumbledore just took down Voldemort. He isn’t exactly a pushover.”

“No. It would be safe here. No one will know where it is.”

“If no one knows where it is then how will that keep them from attacking me again?” Remus was hugging the bag, buying time. In the corridor, Sirius had gotten to his feet, eyes darting between the two men. 

“I don’t-look. Did you tell anyone you were coming here?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Then just give me the box and you can leave.”

“I’m sorry?”

Nigel’s posture had slid from mollifying to defensive. Remus could see the tensing of his muscles. 

“You live by yourself. You don’t have anyone in your life. No one knows you’re here. I could take that from you by force or you can give it to me and I can let you walk out that door. No strings.”

“Is that supposed to be a fucking offer? Jesus.”

“I’ve looked into you, Remus Lupin. I know what you are. I know where you live and who you associate with. You’re a loner. A bloody werewolf. People would run screaming in fear if they knew. The only one who would notice you gone is dead so as far as I can see, the easiest option for you is to hand that over. Now.”

“And if I do? I hardly think you’ll let me go.”

“Don’t tell anyone and I won’t out you.”

Padfoot had hunched his shoulders, teeth bared. 

  
“ _ Incarcerous!”  _ Nigel’s gaze remained fixed on Remus as his arm shot out, wand ready. Thick ropes flew from the tip and instantly wrapped around the large dog, tightening and twisting to bind him in place. Padfoot managed one loud bark before they twined around his snout, silencing him save for the whining in his throat.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Fucking bastard!” Remus shouted, darting for Sirius. The doorway exploded right next to his head, blocking his exit.  

 

“Out, into the hall now or I kill the mutt. Go.” 

 

“Was that what you told Porlock?” Remus backed up slowly, eyes darting between the bound and struggling mass on the floor and Nigel’s face. He could feel his wand in his sleeve, ready to slip into his hand but he needed a damned opening. And he needed James to realise something was going on. 

 

“What makes you think that I killed Porlock?” Nigel clearly wasn’t denying it. In fact, he seemed almost amused if it weren’t for the mad glint in his eyes. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “ At least fucking admit it. A man who trusted you, who let you into his home. And you fucking tortured him, made him-”

 

“Beg? That would have been nice but he didn’t. Tight lipped old shit.”

 

They were passing an open bedroom door and Remus stopped abruptly, feet planted on the floor quickly enough to catch Nigel off guard. Bag in hand, he hurled it at the bed while simultaneously dropping his wand into his palm. 

 

Nigel’s eyes immediately followed the bag, watching it’s progress as he cast a levitation charm to stop it hitting the floor. 

 

Remus sent red sparks flying through the window to signal James before throwing himself across Nigel’s back. Down the hall, he could hear the front window smash and James calling their names. 

 

“GET PADFOOT!” Remus shouted, dodging an elbow as they hit the floor. Nigel was spitting curses, spells flying wild around them. Nigel fought to get free, firing off whatever charms he could but Remus held tight. The more distance he got, the better the aim. The concentration. And that was precisely the opposite of what Remus needed. Instead, he tightened his legs around Nigel, rolling them sideways and narrowly avoided a falling lamp and a jet of red light. 

 

“Remus!” Sirius’ voice thundered but beneath it Remus could hear James swearing at him and telling him to stay still. 

 

Nigel rolled, trying to hook his leg and they went sideways into an end table. Seizing his chance Remus grabbed a fallen book and brought it down hard on the other man’s wrist. As Nigel’s wand went rolling, the brunet managed to get a bit of leverage and bucked hard. Remus growled in annoyance, fingers white knuckled in their grip. His head hit the floor but he ignored the shock of pain. His own wand was jammed up his sleeve and he grabbed it again, twisting his wrist to jam the point hard under Nigel’s chin. 

 

“Stop moving!”

 

“You can’t kill me!”

 

“There are plenty of ways to hurt you without killing you. No one will stop me.” 

 

“Remus! Remus are you alright?” Sirius came lunging through the doorway. 

 

Beneath him, Nigel twisted hard. Before he could get anywhere, Remus landed a fist right against his temple and another, seconds later, between the eyes. Nigel went limp. 

 

“Fuck, did he...you’re bleeding.” Sirius dropped to his knees next to the pair, reaching to touch a graze decorating Remus’ cheek. 

 

“I’m fine. You…?”

 

“Furious. But alive.” Livid red welts decorated his skin where the ropes had been bound too tightly and Remus grasped Sirius’ forearm, thumb rubbing at the dark skin. 

 

“Here, before he wakes up.” James had stepped into the room as well and tossed two pairs of magically charmed cuffs at Sirius, one for Nigel’s wrists, the other for his ankles. Together, they bound him while Remus clambered off of the inert figure. “Does he have floo enabled?” James asked over his shoulder. 

 

“I think I saw a bowl of powder.” 

 

“I’ll give you our boss’ office coordinates. Tell him what happened. He needs to arrange transport. Get a team here to go over the flat.”

 

“Right. Okay. Moody?” Remus guessed, trying to recall their earlier conversation. The boss, mentor, thing? 

 

“Yeah. Grumpy, Scottish. Paranoid.” Sirius added. 

 

To say Moody was surprised was an understatement but he hid it well under a storm of swears and stomping, before barking that reinforcements would arrive shortly. 

 

Soon other aurors were spilling out onto the hearth and promptly getting to work. 

 

“Hey.” Sirius voice was soft when he finally found Remus sitting on the sofa. His hand drifted to squeeze his shoulder before he dropped down beside him. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“James and I got the all clear to go in with you for your statement. Of course, Moody wants to be the one taking it down but we can leave. The others know what they’re doing, so we’ll go with you and two of them will apparate him to the headquarters.”

 

“Right. My bag?”

 

“Evidence. Did you need anything from it?”

 

“No. Not really. We can leave.”

 

“Right, I’ll grab Prongs.”

  
  
  


An hour later, after a personal interview with Alastor Moody, Remus was treated to tea and biscuits from the office’s personal stash. Eventually, he drifted off on the worn sofa while he waited for Sirius to return from interrogation. 

  
  


When Sirius returned to the bullpen, it felt like ages had passed. He ached in places he wasn’t even sure was possible after having his body contorted in such an awkward position for so long. Some of the welts were darkening to bruises. 

 

Only a few of the overnight crew were milling about and he went straight for the coffee. 

 

“Your friend is still here.” Frank Longbottom pointed.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Lupin. He waited for you.”

 

At the sight of Remus curled up on their ratty sofa, Sirius felt everything within him loosen and relax. A warmth that had nothing to do with his physical being and everything to do with how ridiculously attached he had become to the man after only a week. Beyond affection, fondness. It was an internal sense of rightness that made him smile. 

 

“Wow. It’s only been a week, Black.”

 

“What?” Sirius glanced sideways at Frank. 

 

“Your face. You’re bloody lovesick.”

 

“I’m...not.”

 

Frank smirked. 

 

“Shut up.” Sirius elbowed him without any real heat and walked over to the slumbering wizard. “Remus…hey, wake up.” He sat in the hollow created by Remus’ bent knees. 

 

“Mm…” 

 

“It’s all done. For now anyways. We’re free to leave.”

 

“Sleeping.”

 

“Yes, but you’ll be infinitely more comfortable in my bed, instead this junkheap. Come on, up.”

 

“Are there other incentives?”

 

“Massage? Mutual, of course.”

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Black!” Moody’s bellow broke the mood and Remus hastily pulled himself up into a sitting position, Sirius jumping nearly a foot away. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“I need to see you both in my office before you leave.”

 

Together, they rose and followed him, neither speaking and both waiting to be addressed after the door was closed. 

 

“I appreciate your level of cooperation so far, Mr. Lupin, and I know you aren’t an imbecile. You’re aware that we will need to use your memory of the events to get a murder conviction.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“And that presents one hell of a bloody problem.”

 

“It does?” Sirius frowned. 

 

“Shut up, Snuffles.” Moody’s eye spun to focus on the taller man. “What the hell were you thinking? Of course, I figured it out ages ago. You and Potter. Idiots. But a dog is a lot more useful than a stag in this line of work, so I let it be. But now, if we aren’t careful, you’ll be shipped right off next to Mr. Bannister. Maybe you’ll be neighbors.”

 

“...” Sirius scowled. 

 

“Lucky for you, boy, I’m not a fucking idiot. When the time comes to extract Mr. Lupin’s memory, I will do it personally and I will dissect it in precisely the right spots of avoid getting you caught. As far as the court is concerned, Snuffles will remain a family pet, who goes back home at the end of the week and is never seen by law enforcement ever again.” 

 

“Actually, it’s Padfoot-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“And please refrain from massive displays of affection until the trial is over. You can do whatever the hell you want, however you want, behind  _ closed  _ doors until this is cleared up. Otherwise you’ll fuck us all.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

“ Lupin, I’ll contact you with an appointment.”

 

“I’ll be available.”

 

“Now get out. Both of you.” 

 

They didn’t need to be told twice.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! I never thought I would see the day. Once again, huge shout out and all the love to everyone who supported me (you all know who you are), our brilliant mods, my beta, my amazeballs partner Obsob. -sob-

Two days had passed since Nigel Bannister’s arrest. The pair had spent the first recuperating at Sirius’ flat. The second at the Auror Division to give more interviews, fill out more paperwork, and to have Remus’ memory extracted for use at the trial, scheduled for the following week. 

 

Only now, did they have time to go back to the shop. 

 

Wilde and Whimsy stood dark and silent on the bright street. People bustled by about their business without stopping and it pained Remus to see it in such a state. 

 

“Who’s that?” Sirius pointed to a middle-aged wizard standing uncertainly just inside the shadow of the doorway. 

 

“No idea.” Remus shrugged, leading the way as they crossed the street and cleared his throat as they came upon the surprise guest. “Hello, can I help you?” Remus asked politely, trying to discern any indicators of the man’s business. 

 

“I don’t suppose you know...well, knew, the owner? I’m trying to find his assistant, a Mr. Remus Lupin. I’ve sent several owls but have gotten no replies. It’s essential that I locate him.”

 

“Are you the solicitor?” Remus felt a sinking in his gut. 

 

“Yes! I’ve been Mr. Wragby’s solicitor for years, over a decade really. He became a dear friend to me and I was appalled to hear about his manner of death. Oh, forgive me. Mr. Caspar Beauclerk.” He held his hand out.

 

“Remus Lupin.” Remus replied, shaking his hand in greeting. 

 

“I am very happy indeed that I’ve finally found you. Is there somewhere we can go to discuss Porlock’s will? My offices are just-”

 

“Would the shop be alright?”

 

“Yes, of course. I have the will in my briefcase.”

 

Sirius stood back, watching as Remus unlocked the entrance, and following them inside. 

 

“I’ll get some tea on, you two talk.”

 

Remus led Caspar over to the large reading table set between the center shelves and hastily cleared away all of his notes and research. “Sorry about the mess, I haven’t been by in a few days.”

 

“Don’t trouble yourself. Sit. I’m sure you’re eager to learn the contents.”

 

_ Hardly. They’ll just be giving me my walking papers.  _

 

“I had no idea he even wrote a will. Which is ridiculous in retrospect.” Remus sank down into the opposite chair as Mr. Beauclerk removed several scrolls, old and and new, from his briefcase. 

 

“Now, Mr. Wragby is without surviving family and as a bachelor, there are no spouses to inherit.”

 

“Ah. So the property reverts to Gringotts?” It was difficult to keep the smile on his face but he managed, barely. As Sirius came over with the tray, he rubbed a hand against his back in passing. 

 

“No. Not at all. It falls to you.”

 

Remus blinked.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Porlock made you his sole beneficiary. The shop, its contents, his financial holdings. The building. Every last earthly belonging as the muggle solicitors say. All of it falls to you. All you need to do is sign the paperwork.”

 

Remus sank back into his chair. 

 

“He...you’re sure? You’re absolutely sure? I mean-”

 

“He was quite clear when he came to me to revise it two years prior. It’s all here. You should read it. I always advise my clients to read everything.”

 

“It all…”

 

“It’s yours. Once we file all of the appropriate forms, but there’s no reason why you should be unable to move in immediately if you’d like.”

 

Remus stared blankly at the papers, eyes wide as Sirius dragged a chair over beside him and sat down. Mr. Beauclerk took stock of the situation and very quietly arranged everything in a neat pile. 

 

“I have some errands to run nearby. It would take me perhaps an hour to complete them. Would you prefer if I did that now? It would give you time to process the situation and read through everything. I can return after my errands or tomorrow morning. Whatever suits.”

 

“Today is fine.” Remus managed, grateful for the gesture. Sirius’ hand squeezed his knee beneath the tabletop and he cast an appreciative smile. “That's very kind of you.”

 

“Not at all.” The solicitor pulled out his pocket watch. “ Let's say noon?”

 

“Noon.” Remus confirmed.

 

“Splendid.” As Beauclerk stood, replacing his pointed cap, Remus continued to stare at the parchments spread out on the table. “I will return in one hour. I will be more than happy to answer any questions you have on my return.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The click of the bell heralded his departure. 

 

“Well hell. This is a turn up, hm?” Sirius was grinning, leaning in to read over Remus’ shoulder. Together they read in silence until everything had been looked over. 

 

“It looks legitimate.” Remus finally said. 

 

“ Iron clad.” Sirius echoed, standing when Remus did. The lighter man began to pace, pausing every so often to run his fingers down a spine or two at the shelves. 

 

“He never said anything.” Remus finally spoke as he turned to face Sirius. “Not a word.”

 

“If he had, what would you have said?”

 

“I...don’t know?” 

 

“I know it’s only been a week but you strike me as the type of person who gets uncomfortable with large gifts. Which fucking sucks for you by the way, I’m all about grand gestures.” 

 

His lips quirked into a smile. 

 

“This is so bloody unreal.”

 

Sirius crossed the distance between them, grasping the sides of Remus face to draw him into a soft kiss. 

 

“It may feel that way but it is. This is yours. All of it. The shop, the books, the flat. The owl. The crumbs on the floor. Even that dust bunny in the corner. All yours. Especially that divan over there.” 

 

“The divan.” Remus chuckled, pushing Sirius back against the books. 

 

“Good thing that, we nearly broke it.”

 

“We did break it.”

 

“But we fixed it.” Sirius’ smile was particularly radiant as he slipped his arms down around Remus waist and felt the other man’s slide around his own. 

 

“We did."

 

 


End file.
